Behind the Spotlight
by IrishOokami
Summary: This story isn't directly based on Walk, but intwine and inspired by. It's a story about a boy... Who meets this girl... grin... You'll see...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Shane, open up man." "Hey Cal, I'm coming." Shane opened up the door to his trailer to see his buddy Calvin. Calvin was an average guy, not really well known, him and Shane had met awhile back at a club. Calvin walked in with his guitar and his bag. Head phones around his neck from his cd player and a melancholy grin, Shane knew something was up. Cal was the kinda guy who always smiled and made you smile just being around him. They always joked how he could give one of his better grins and send any girl weak in the knees. Calvin never saw it, but Shane did. But he also knew that that was just how Cal was, he didn't act like hot stuff, even though girls thought he was. Shane always teased that he should have been around for the 50s, that he would have fit in better because of his manners and morals. Gentlemen to the core, just like his Granda, you'd never see him doing anything questionable anywhere. Shane had invited him to come stay on the set of Walk while he was filming. He always laughed when he saw Calvin. Cal dressed normal, acted normal, and lived normal, considering his profession, he was the lead guitarist and back-up vocals for Britney Spears. I know what your thinking, crazy bubble gum pop singer without a clue and why in the world would he work for her? Well Cal's modest and the thing he loves most about his job is that know one knows who he is. He sits on a stole towards the back of the stage in the dark. No one sees him or cares who's blaring on the guitar or who's singing in the background, they're all concentrating on Ms. Spears. Him and Shane had been jamming together for fun ever since they met. He was even asked to come be apart of Jonny Was. but that's not his thing. He'd rather play the guitar that he loves in the dark, then be anywhere near the spotlight. When he stepped in, Shane noticed how tell he'd gotten. Calvin about 6 or 7 years younger then Shane, so it freaked him out that he was, well, taller then him. As Calvin got settled, Shane asked, "So, man, how was the tour?" "Oh, it's going good I guess, you know me man, I don't exactly pay attention to all that." "Well what about Brit-Brit?" Shane said it in the tone most anyone would use, sarcasm and general uncaring, but all the same, Cal was his friend, and he was one of the only ones who really knew what was going on there. Calvin had told him all about it right after his first few shows on the tour. Now as Shane remembers it, Cal was there doing what he does best, wailing it out in the middle of the song "Crazy," and Britney out of no where pulls him to the front of the stage with her and starts dancing with him, or better said, on him. It was right in the middle of his little solo, and right after he went back to his spot, but after that, he really started paying attention to her while they were on stage. Then back at the hotel, he heard a knock on the joining door between his room and the next. He'd been there just practicing some of his songs that he was considering giving to Shane's band, like he does every night before he sleeps, and got up to answer the door. There she was, his boss so to say, he didn't even know that was her room. All he told Shane was that the next thing he knew, they were kinda having a fling. He said he never really understood, because he knew she was supposed to be seeing Justin Timberlake, but he didn't know what to do. Like I said, he's a modest guy, so when someone like her starts corning him during practice and starts kissing him, well, needless to say, he just went with it. He'd confided in Shane long ago about it because, well, he was hurting. He knew he liked her, especially when she would sing "I don't know how to live without your love," he knew every time she sang it and gave him that look that he melted, he'd do anything she asked. He kinda figured she liked him by the way she was towards him. But every time they got a break, no concert to perform, no practice to work, he completely ignored him, he would even see her with Justin. But when show time came around, his room was always right next to hers with a joining door, and when he played before bed, she'd come. When he asked her about it, she always said it was just for publicity, and act like it was nothing. So he decided he needed a break, no more secret midnight meetings, no more tour, and definitely no more Britney. So he called old reliable, Shane, his friend, and the next flight out, here he was in Wilmington, North Carolina, and it felt great. All he could answer to Shane's question was, "On tour, big shot boyfriend, and a yo-yo like me to play around with, how would you be?" "Well I don't know about the 'big shot boyfriend' part, but who wouldn't want a guy like you around, and hey, being on tour is cool too," said Shane jokingly, he knew he needed to get Cal to lighten up, especially for what he had in-store for him. Calvin laughed, Shane always knew how to get him out of his own slump. He pulled his headphones off from around his neck and Shane asked with a knowing tone, "What were you listening to?" "Give you two guess, but I know you'll only need one," he laughed. "Mandy Moore, cd..," Shane said right off then slowed on the last trying to figure which one, the first or the second. "The first, if you must know, am I that obvious?" Calvin said nervously. "No man, I just no you too well, that's all you listen to anymore, yeah, you do listen to that rock mix you made, and play your own rock, but when it comes to you, I know she's all you can think about. Hell man, you don't even have any of Britney's cds, and you can deny it all you want, but you know that I know how much your obsessing over Mandy, no matter who your kissing." "Low blow, bro. But your right, I won't deny it," he looked down at the floor, "what does it matter if I'm obsessing about her, I'll never meet her so.." Shane cut him off, "Oh I wouldn't say that." "What are you talking about." Shane got a mischievous look on his face, "Oh, nothing man, hey, why don't we jam for awhile to get your mind off all that stuff, it always clears my head. Are you game?" "Mine too, yeah I'm game, let's do it." They both pulled out their guitar and started playing. Calvin handed Shane some of the stuff he'd been working on and them played it to show him what it was all about. They'd been going nuts for about an hour and a half when they stopped to go over a riff and heard a knock. "Shane?" Said a very familiar girls voice. "Yeah, who is it?" Shane yelled through the door, even though he knew who it was. "It's Mandy, I heard you playing and I wanted to come by and listen for awhile is that okay?" Shane got the biggest smile on his face when he saw the shock on Calvin's. He said kinda quietly to Cal, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention who my co-star is, I hope you don't mind.." He didn't get a chance to finish. "Shane I'm gonna kill you!" Calvin lunged at him guitar and all. Just then, "Shane? What's going on? Can I come in?" Cal backed up abruptly and stared at the door from where came, to him, the most beautiful voice in the world. Shane looked at him and said, "Get yourself together, okay, she's coming in here and guess what, your gonna meet her, you never know what'll happen, maybe you'll hit it off." "Oh, come on, honestly Shane, like she would ever go for me, she, she's beautiful, talented, confident, and, and..she's.." "Calm down boy, geez, you haven't even met her yet and your already stumbling all over yourself."  
"Shane?" Mandy spoke again, wondering what was going on still.  
"Yeah, sorry Mandy, come on in." She opened the door and got caught off by the guy standing there with Shane. She had never seen him before, of that she was sure, she knew she would have remembered. He was tall, dark hair, not long, but not short. He was dressed casual with an unbuttoned baseball shirt over a grey undershirt, loose fitting jeans, and street shoes. He had his guitar slung over his shoulder by it's strap and his eyes, those penetrating eyes, were fixed right on hers. She couldn't tell what color they were from that distance, but she knew she was going to check the second she was close enough to see. "Mandy come on in. This is Cal." Shane was instantly cut off. "Calvin, hi, I'm Calvin." He said it quick at first, but then calmed and said it normally, his eyes never leaving hers. "Hi, I'm Mandy." "I.I know. I a, listen to your music. I think your unbelievably talented. But I bet everyone tells you that. It's just, sorry, I'm rambling, I'm just going to shut up now." "Oh, no, it's okay," she came in the trailer, "were you playing?" "Uh, we both were, just a little jam session, working on some riffs and licks." Calvin explained, both of them entirely ignoring Shane, who was just standing there. "Are you in Jonny Was. too? I thought it was just Shane, Ben, and Jerry?" "No, I'm just an hired independent guitarist, you know, all the behind the scene players no one sees, I don't think I could handle being really watched by an audience." "Well, I don't want to stop your session, is it okay if I just sit over here and listen?" She pointed to Shane's couch near by and started to move toward it. "Oh sure, I don't mind, Shane, you don't mind, right man?" Calvin spoke a little anxiously. "Sure, no problem." Shane said with a smile, he knew his plan was slowly coming into motion. He continued as Mandy took her seat. "Okay so lets pick it up from the two, and go just see where it flows from there, alright man?" "Uh, oh yeah sure, sounds beat," Cal stumbled out after finally getting his composure back. "Lets blare it, that is, if you don't mind?" He turned back to Mandy after getting into position with he guitar. It caught her off guard that he was concerned about her and the noise level. "Oh no, not at all, pretend like I'm not here, even if that does sound cliché." Cal laughed and thought, wow, a sense of humor too, no wonder I'm so obsessed, she seems just as perfect as in my dreams. "Okay, ready man?" "Lets do it." They started off their song, something new and fresh, never before heard. Mandy listened to both of them as they played, but her eyes were only on Calvin. His eyes were closed but all she could think was green, he has green eyes, like mine, but different, his are a clear deep emerald, mine shift. She watched as he become completely immersed in his playing. His fingers never failing on a note. After awhile, Shane stopped and both of them were watching him as he played. He was completely lost in the music, he forgot that Mandy was there, and he didn't even notice that Shane had stopped. Everything was lost, the music completely freed up his mind. When he finally let go, time had past considerably. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He took off his guitar without a word and put it in its case. Shane had already taken his guitar off and was just looking at him. Mandy was staring at him too. He looked at them and the asked, "Shane, you got anything to drink?" "Yeah, sure, man, anything, what do you want?" "Dr. Pepper?" "Yeah, heads up." Shane tossed him the drink and asked Mandy if she wanted anything. "Oh, no thanks, I'm going to go and let you guys catch up some more. Thanks again for letting me stay and listen." She stopped and turned towards Calvin as she was getting up to leave. "Your playing was really great, I, I've never heard anyone play like you do...Well, I'm going to go, maybe I'll see you later?" She said the last bit hopefully. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be around." Shane said as she left. He turned to Calvin and said, "Man, that was some grade A top line playing man, where the hell did that come from?" "I don't know man, I was just playing the song and then I could feel it in me, through me, and it took me away. I don't know what cause it." "I think I do." "What?" "Mandy." "What are you talking about?" "'What am I talking about?' Please, you know what I'm talking about. I've never seen you play the way you just did. From the minute she stepped in here, something in you changed." "Yeah, I was a bumbling idiot." "No, yeah, you were nervous when she first got in here. But then something changed, I don't know what it was, but you stopped thinking like all over the place and just focused. First your focus was on her, but when we played, you became completely in-tuned to the music. You didn't even noticed when I stopped." "I know." "It was her, maybe more then music clears your mind." "Maybe, but you know, when I listen to her music, it calms me, so..I don't know man, it's all a jumble again in my head..I.." "It's because she left," Shane stopped Cal from finishing. "I'm gonna go take a shower." "Good, you need it after that work out." They laughed and Calvin headed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin finished his shower and was walking around the set with his hands holding the towel around his neck. His hair was still wet, but he didn't care. He had so much on his mind. He knew what Shane was talking about earlier, about him changing when she showed up. At first he didn't get it, but when he was getting some different clothes out of his bag it came to him, literally. As he pulled out another undershirt a picture of Britney fell to the floor. That's when he realized that from the second he heard Mandy's voice, he had completely forgotten her. All he knew was Mandy Moore, and that he wanted to learn every single curve of her face. Her eyes, green like his, but different, hers shifted while his remained the constant green he knew all too well. Britney didn't like his eyes when he looked at her. He would try to show her all the emotion he could in his eyes, but all it did was make her upset. She said she didn't like how green they were, that they seemed, unreal. He never understood, they were as real as him, a part of him, and the first thing Mandy did was meet his eyes with hers. He was just walking along, past the crews getting set up for the film, past the hustle and bustle of this business. To him, this one or the next, it was all the same, publicity and fame. Those were two things he didn't want. He loved playing the guitar, and loved music in general all the more, but he never wanted to be the one everyone looked at. That was one of the hardest things with Britney, when she would pull him to the front of the stage, the last place he wanted to be. It wasn't that he had stage fright, nothing could stop him from playing, it was all the attention. He knew some people liked that type of thing, people just fawning over them, but he wasn't one of those people. He could play and he liked to play, that was all he really cared about, or at least, most of the time. As he was walking along aimlessly, he heard someone call him from behind. He knew right off who it was, Mandy. He stopped and turned around putting his hands into the pockets of his sport pants. She came jogging up quickly and kinda bumped him with her shoulder. "Hey, where you headed?" She asked. "No where." "Sounds fun, can I come?" "If you'd like." "Great." The walked in silence for awhile, both think of only one thing, each other. All Mandy could get past was how she almost ran up and put her arms around his neck, but stopped herself last minute and nudged him. Calvin in mental shock that she had touched him. They kept walking and glancing at each other back and forth before the other one could see they were looking. They started slowly getting towards the point closest to a fork in the road, one towards her trailer, and the other towards Shane's, and neither of them had said a thing. Finally Mandy broke the silence, "So, are you going to dinner with everyone at 7?" "I don't think I will, I'm still kinda new around here, I want to get a feel for the place before I venture off." "Oh," Mandy said, kind of disappointed. "Are you?" "I thought about it, I usually go, why?" "Uh, well, I was just gonna make some food in Shane's trailer, since I know he's going, then I thought, if you weren't going, that maybe you could join me. Nothing big, just food, but I thought maybe.." He trailed off, he was always self-conscious of his rambling and tended to think he made a fool of himself. He was rubbing the back of his neck wondering where he got that sudden bit of bravery when she spoke. "I'd love to. I was actually getting tired of the big group dinners. There's only one place in Wilmington big enough to take us all, and it was getting old eating the same things. What time should I come by?" Mandy said all this very excited. She didn't know what it was, she'd been thinking about him ever since she heard him play, then there was the almost hugging him incident. "Ummm, well it's six now," he said looking at his watch, "I can head over there now and get everything going and you could head over say..seven- fifteen, right after everyone leaves?" "Sounds like a plan." All she could do was work to calculate how much time it was gonna take her to get ready, which didn't take long, even with her poor math skills. "Great, well, I'll go and get at that." "Okay, see you then." She strolled off to her trailer trying not to seem like she was in a hurry and praying for 7:15 to come around quicker.  
  
"So..Mandy's coming over, huh?" Shane began to question his buddy as soon as he saw him getting ready. "How could you know?" Cal said and stopped straightening his shirt. "Because you've tried on three shirts and my little kitchenette looks like your making a five course meal." Shane laughed. He laid back on his couch and watched Calvin fiddle with his red button up shirt and black slacks. Shane picked up a nerf ball from the table and started tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Well, your right, about the shirt that is, but not about the food. I would have done that anyway, even if she wasn't coming over for dinner. It's only pasta." Calvin retorted in a tone that said, 'you think you know everything.' "Oh, so this isn't a 'date' thing?" Shane stopped throwing the ball to make floating quotes with his hands as he said date and then went back to throwing the ball. "No it's not a date thing, it's food." He said sounding calm, like he was trying to convince himself more then Shane. "Food?" Shane gave Cal a sideways glance. "Man, 'pasta' isn't just food, it's date food." "No it's food. People have to eat right? Especially beautiful, funny singers who send me weak in the knees." Once again mumbling more to himself then Shane. "Well gee man, if I'd known you were cooking for me, I wouldn't have told them I was coming to dinner at the group thing." Trying to crack a joke to ease the mood. He knew Calvin was nervous, he wanted things to go well just as much as Cal did. "Oh very funny, thanks a lot buddy." Looking at Shane, thoroughly brought out of his nervous babble. "Anytime Cal, but you better not be up to late tonight, I've got a scene bright and early and I don't think you'll want to miss it." "What's so special about it?" He said a little angrily because he felt Shane was patronizing him. "Mandy's in it." "Oh.a.." "Yeah, that's what I thought." Shane said throwing the ball he'd been tossing back and forth at Calvin and hitting him in the stomach. "Well hey, it's seven, I better go so you can hurry with your finally touches you perfectionist. I'll be back around midnight, I think I'm gonna go to a bar or something, who knows. And by the way," he continued as he started to get up to leave, "there's a bottle of Merlot in the top cabinet if you want to serve that, I got it awhile ago, but I'm not a wine guy, a beer will suit me just fine." "Thanks man, but why are you helping me pull out all the stops if your just going to tease me about it later?" Calvin said jokingly. "Hey, I'm not the one that's in love with her." Shane said as he left the trailer and walked off. Calvin didn't get a chance to say anything back, so he pushed the thought aside and set up the table. He went back to checking to make sure everything was ready when he heard her knock. "Calvin?" He hurried to the door and opened it to let her in. As soon as he saw her he was taken aback. She was beautiful. He thought that every day, but to see her actually there, particularly dressed up to eat with him was enough to shut him up. She wore a red dress, not big and flashy, simple and neat, and her hair was down in waves of brown that framed her face. She looked at him first with a nervous grin and then smiled at the definitely good reaction. He stood there in shock over her until she jolted him back by saying, "What? Cat got your tongue?" He blinked his eyes and shifted back into reality. "Uh, sorry, no, I'm a, I'm fine, it's just...wow." "Well, I'll take that as a complement. Now are you gonna keep me out her all night or." "Uh, no , sorry, again, please come in, have a seat." He moved out of the way of the entrance and pulled out a chair for her at the table set for two. Mandy took her seat with a little smile knowing how nervous he was. "What smells so good?" She asked, half talking about the food, and half about his cologne. "Well," walking over to the kitchenette to set it all on plates and bring it to the table, "tonight we will be having fettuccini alfredo." He set down the plate in front of her and set down another in front of his vacant seat. "What would you like to drink, I have a Merlot, and if you don't want any wine, I made some ice tea, then of course there's Dr. Pepper, coke, vanilla coke, there might be some juice.." He had his head in the little refrigerator spying around for beverages when he heard her laugh. He stopped realizing that he was at it again. "Sorry, I'm rambling again, it's a bad habit, especially when I'm nervous, either I completely shut up or I go on and on and yeah I'm doing it again." He said as he got up looking at her smiling face as she let out a small giggle. A bit embarrassed, he looked down at his feet, hands on his hips, and tried to get back his composure. Why does she do this to me? To be truthfully Calvin never really had problems with being nervous. He wasn't a big flirt so when girls come on to him, he didn't usually notice. He didn't think Mandy was interested in him, he was still in surprised that she was actually here to have dinner with him. He didn't know if he loved her, he barely knew her, but he did find himself being even more self- conscious about his appearance and mannerisms around her. The last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression. She interrupted his thought, "Don't worry so much, I think your rambling is cute." This thoroughly making him blush. "I've never really been a big drinker, but considering it is a special occasion, I think I'll have a glass of the Merlot." He lifted his head to look at her and she could see the red on his face, but it faded, leaving only his smile. All Mandy could think was, wow, I could really get use to that smile quick. "Okay, well, I'll get that then." He brought to wine glasses to the table and began uncorking the bottle. He poured his glass first like a gentlemen so that if any cork fell into the wine, it would float and end up in his glass. He poured hers, and set the bottle down on the counter. As he took his seat across from her, Mandy picked up her glass and said, "A toast, to knew friends, and great smiles." Did I just say that?!?, she thought. He smiled, again blushing, and lifted his glass to clink with hers. They took their cloth napkins and set them upon their laps. Mandy looked at the dinner and asked, "Did you make this?" "Yes." "Well aren't you the master chef," she said teasingly. He laughed, "Well, you might say that, I've been cooking since I was about eight, but big dinners like these didn't come until I was about nine or ten." "Wow, you started young." He laughed again, "My Granda, the Irishmen that he is, tends to be a very boisterous eater. Which works out well for my Granma because she's a great cook. I used to spend a lot of my summer with them, so when I started to get old enough, she taught me the tricks of the trade. Since I was ten I could make the best steak in the family, and not to be a brag, but that's saying something, especially with the fever that my family cooks with. I would have made steaks, but that's a little heavy and I read once that you weren't a big meat eater, not that your a vegetarian, you just don't eat a lot of meat.." Calvin quieted down, realizing that he had been going on for some time now. Mandy laughed and smiled again, making him smile. "I think it's wonderful," she began, "I would love to be able to cook like this, but I've just never really had the knack." "Well I could teach you some time, not everything, but I could teach you some basic things, how to make your favorite food?" "My favorite food wouldn't be too hard," she laughed, "considering that it's ice cream, but maybe you could teach me something more exuberant." "Anything," he glanced at her, "I'll teach you to make anything your heart desires." They ate their dinner and talked about everything. Calvin became more capable, though he was still nervous, and managed to keep cool. Mandy felt so comfortable around him. She wasn't worried about whether or not he liked her, that was obvious, but she was questioning whether or not their dinner would be considered a date? She remembered calling it special, and to her mind, it seemed like a date enough, but she didn't know what he thought of it. They had finished eating and were just laughing over a funny story Cal had just told Mandy about Shane, one in where he tried to play his guitar with cheese once because he was so drunk. "I was always the designated driver because I'm underage, and, I'm not much of a drinker either. You'd think I would be with the curse of the Irish and all, but I'm not. So after a while of being around him and the guys when they're acting stupid, I started bringing a camera and taking pictures of them. The next morning, when he looked at his guitar strings, we thought he was going to cry or something, he had to replace all of them." Mandy laughed hysterically and then noticed something she never had before, "We match." "What?" Calvin asked, confused. "Your shirt and my dress, they're both red, we match." "Yeah, your right, well, you know what they say, great minds think alike." "Are you saying I have a great mind?" Mandy asked trying to get him to blush again, she thought it was adorable. "You have a great everything," Calvin said, without a stutter, but looked right into her eyes. Noticing how serious the mood had gotten all of a sudden, he decided to lighten it. "I'm a different story though." "Care to share?" She asked with a playful tone, she wasn't giving up that easily. "Well, since I feel like I can tell you anything, why not," he began, taking a sip of his still full wine glass, "what do you see when you look around LA and Hollywood?" Mandy had a confused look on her face. Calvin tried to explain. "When I look around, I see so many people who may or may not have talent, but all of them trying to find a way into the spotlight, to be the center of attention, all eyes on them. Then there is someone like you who is unbelievably talented," now Mandy started to blush, "and has been fortunate enough to find their way into the spotlight. But me? I'm just the guy in the background playing the guitar that no one sees." He didn't know if he was doing a good job of explaining, but he waited to see what she'd say. "So what, are you saying that you want to be in the spotlight but just can't seem to get there?" She was trying to understand, but she didn't get how someone as talented as he was not being able to get a deal with some band. He put both of his hands on the table lightly, palms down, as he began, "See, that's not it at all, I have been offered opportunities to be a major player in a band, hell, even Shane and the guys have asked me to join Jonny Was. , but that's not what I'm looking for. I love my job, I love being able to be apart of the music, because I love it so much, I get to 'do what I do best' as people have told me. But it was never about that. I just like being able to play, not having to worry about publicity or the public eye. I can do what I love, and no one has to know it's me. The only way you can see me, is if your right there next to me. I'm happy only being known about by the people I care about most. If that makes any sense." "It makes perfect sense, you care about the music, not the fame. I'm the same way, I love the music, but I part of me does like the attention too." Mandy said and then reached across the table and laid her hands on top of his and rubbed them with her thumbs. She had wanted to find some way to touch him all night, to maybe make it seem more like a date, to know if he thought it was a date. Calvin forgot everything, right then, all he could think about was her hand was touching his, he stared at there hands completely enraptured. All he knew was the rhythmic movement of her thumb across his skin, it being much more constant then his heart, which was beating like a race horse. He lifted his hand so that his finger met her and they became entwined. Her skin was so soft against his, he knew he would never forget that feeling, of her hand in his. He was looking at there hands still, wondering what was going through her mind. What did she think about him, about this night, about him holding her hands. She watched him, relishing the feeling of his hand. He wouldn't look at her, he just looked at their hands. She already felt so comfortable with him, and holding his hands just felt right. She only wished that he'd look at her, to try and figure everything out. Calvin took a deep breath, and lifted his head to look directly in her eyes. He knew he could regret saying what he wanted to say, but it just felt right. All he wanted to do was tell her. He knew it was abrupt, he'd only just met her that morning, but he wanted to get to know her more and more. All he could think about was the things she did to him, though they made him nuts, he loved it, all of it. Finally he spoke, "I just want you to know, and it may sound strange, but I have to say it." She shook her head and said, "Okay." He licked his lips and said, "I'm crazy about you." At first she was stunned, but only for a second, she was still holding his hands. Not that he wouldn't let them go, but she wouldn't. Then he continued on. "I mean, I know, we only just met this morning, I know we don't really know that much about each other, but what I'm trying to say is, I want to know more about you. Am I making any sense?" She nodded, 'yes.' Mandy couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, here was this guy, a complete gentlemen, good-looking, talented, and sincere, extremely sincere about most anything he talked about. When he said things, it was for a reason, because either they were important to whoever he was talking to, or they were important to him. She knew he was right, they had just met, but she kept having to tell herself that she shouldn't be wanting him to kiss her. She shouldn't be wanting him to hold her, they had just met, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know him too. "Please say something?" He said nervously, they had been quiet for along time now. She kept looking at him then swallowed hard, willing herself to speak. "I..I want to get to know you too," were the words that came out of her mouth. The biggest smile possible came on his face. He squeezed her hand gently and said, "Thank you." "I do have one question though," finally getting around to the big question on her mind. "What is it?" Calvin asked, a bit worried. "Would this count as our first date?" Mandy struggled to say it, but when it was out, it felt easier. "Well, a... I would hope that..it would, just the thought of actually being on a date with you is practically inconceivable, but then again, yesterday it was inconceivable that I'd even meet you so...do you think it's a date?" He looked at her, still worried. "I would have to say it is, and just so you know, I've had a great time." She smiled at him to ease his mind. He still couldn't believe how she always seemed to know how to make him all better, like she was reading his mind. He smiled at the thought, our first date, and you know, when you label it as a first, that implies that there'll be a second! "Well it's getting late, maybe I should walk you back to your trailer?" He asked, not wanting her to leave, but knowing it was time. "Okay," Mandy said half heartedly. She didn't want to go, but she knew he was right. He held the door open for her as she left the trailer, and followed her out. They walked in silence once again, but this time it was different, this time they were holding hands. When they got to her door, he gave her hand a squeeze and then let go. "Good night Mandy," he said with stars in his eyes. "Good night Calvin, I had a wonderful time." He waited outside until she was inside and locked her door. He headed back to Shane's trailer knowing that he better get some sleep if he was going to get up early. There was no way he was going to miss Mandy's scene in the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin woke with the sun, and to his mind, it should have come sooner. He wasn't going to make a big deal of things around everyone, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't excited about being able to see Mandy again. It was all so surreal to him, it was a dream. Here he was getting ready to see the girl of his dreams, plus they'd already been on a date. He was just so happy to be in her presents. "Shane, come one man get up, your gonna be later for filming!" Calvin tried to rouse his friend. "What, all hell, fine, fine, fine, I'm up!" Shane said groggily, slowly moving off his couch where he had fallen asleep. "Man, were you that wasted that you couldn't even make it to your bed?" Cal teased. "No, it wasn't that, I only had two beers, I was just hanging out her for a second thinking about waking you up to ask how it all went, but I guess I was more tired then I thought." Shane was rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to being awake. "Yeah, I guess," he said sarcastically, but then happily began "everything went great, better then great, it was unbelievable." "You know, you've been using that word a lot lately, that 'unbelievable' shit." "Gee, aren't you in a bad mood." "No, I'm just not awake yet, whatever man, come on what else," Shane stood up and went to splash some water in his face. "How late were you out last night?" "Not late, but come on, your stalling, just get it over with," drying off his face and walking to the next room to change. "Fine, she same over.." Shane interrupted, "Obviously." "Oh shut up, are you going to let me tell you or not," Cal laughed and continued, "she had this gorgeous red dress on. We ate, she was surprised that I could cook, she called me a 'master chef' we talked. Ended up holding hands across the table, then I walked her to her trailer." He couldn't help but smile over the memory of the night before. It all felt so right to him. "Did you kiss her?" Shane asked nonchalantly. "Kiss her?" Calvin was caught off guard, he thought about it, but Shane was acting like it was nothing. Everything with her meant something, every look, every smile, every touch. "Yeah kiss her, you know lips to lips." "No I didn't kiss her, come on Shane, we just met, it was a first date." Cal said a little put off by the way his friend was acting. "See, I was right, it was a 'date' thing. But what does the fact that it was a first date have to do with you not kissing her, generally, when it's a really good first date, you kiss at the end." "Well I didn't. I don't know man, it all just felt so right. I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed a girl before, or like I've never dated. But things don't just feel new with her, they feel new with me, like, like I've never felt this way." Calvin looked at Shane, he was finally awake and looked like he was really trying to understand what his friend was going through. "Okay man, so.what do you feel?" Shane sat down, ready to concentrate on the issue at hand, a friend in need. "I feel," Cal was at a loss for words, all he could think about was her smile, how it drove him crazy, how he knew he would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. "I feel reborn, like, like I'm experiencing everything for the first time. I don't really know. She makes me feel different. I feel everything when I'm around her. I can feel the air as it fills my lungs, colors are clearer, and I just, I'm on cloud nine man, I'm floating. Head in the clouds, the works, it's just, the things she does to me, and she doesn't have to say or do anything and I'll jump through rings of fire." Calvin was staring far of, completely gone from Shane or himself, but lost in thoughts of Mandy. Shane gave him a look of understanding, then bust into laughter. He understood, and he knew exactly what his friend was going through...love. "I was right man, you are in love with her," Shane laughed again, and Calvin just smiled. "Maybe your right." Cal's smile got even bigger thinking about. "We better go, don't wanna be late for work right?" Shane got up and smacked his Cal in the arm as he walked to the door. "Right." Calvin followed him out, still unable to lose his smile.  
  
They were riding to the set in one of those little white golf carts when Calvin saw her. They were still a ways off, but he knew he'd be able to find her face in a crowd of people. As they got closer he saw her look over and smile. Mandy waved to them as they were pulling up. When he got out of the cart he jogged up to her, but stopped quickly as he got to her and put his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said, very aware of the smile that was becoming a constant. "Hey," Mandy said back to him, both seemed a little unsure at how to act around each other, but Mandy being the braver, found away past it. She reached out to him and grabbed his arm sliding her hand down towards where his was in his pocket, "Give me your hand." Calvin did as she asked and in and instant felt relaxed. He let out a deep breath and thought, how can you love someone so much you just met? It all felt so right. "Thank you." "For what?" Mandy asked, a bit confused, but still smiling. "For being so wonderful, and for always seeming to read my mind, it's like you know exactly what to do to calm me down, or ease my troubles." He knew his eyes might be watering up, but it didn't matter, he'd rather her always know how much she meant to him, even after such a short time, then leave things unsaid. "I'm flattered, but you give me too much credit, most of the things I do are for my own benefit," she said, giving his hand a squeeze, "you might even say I'm selfish." "That's not possible," he said, taking his other hand out of his pocket. He was getting that same comfortable feeling he had last night with her. Mandy was just happy to be near him again, when she saw him coming, she got really excited. She'd been thinking about him all morning, not to mention dreaming about him last night. When he got to her with his hands in his pockets, she was sure he was nervous again, she thought it was adorable. He still hadn't even hugged her yet, let alone hold her, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it. She was just happy to be holding his hand, content with the way things were going. "It might be, just a smidge, but I'll take your word for now." She smiled. Calvin was still, he didn't want to move. He was so happy with her, right there, right then. He was at a loss for words. They just stood there for awhile until it was time for the scene. "Come here, I want you to sit here while we do the scenes so I can see you." Mandy led him off to the audience seating of the little theatre. "We're going to be doing a scene in the movie that are these play rehearsals they're having for the play." "Your having a play within a screenplay." Calvin laughed. "Yeah, I know, it sounds silly, but it's where they really fall in love," Mandy was being serious about it, sincere. Calvin knew this wasn't a joking matter. "Well, then I can't wait to see it," he put his free hand on her arm to reassure her that he cared, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll sit right here, but I hope I won't be too much of a distraction, cause I doubt I'm going to be able to take my eyes off of you." "Okay," Mandy said, blushing a little. "Are you nervous?" Cal asked, about two things really. "About what?" Looking him right in the eyes, could he tell she wanted him to kissing her? "The scene?" He figured he'd settle for knowing about the one at hand. "Kind of, I want it to be just right, it's so special." She leaned a little closer to him in there seats. "I'm sure you'll be phenomenal, your a great actress, and the best person I've ever known." He put his hand to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. Her skin was so soft under his hand, he was thinking about kissing her just then, but they were interrupted. "Mandy, you need to get to wardrobe and make-up, it's only going to be this one scene with the play today for you, but Shane's really crammed so we better get a move on," come from one of the producers in the middle of their moment. "Okay, I'll be right there," Mandy said disappointedly. "Wardrobe? Make-up? Don't they see how beautiful you already are. What are they talking about with there wardrobe and make-up? I think these sweat pants and your hoodie are the cutest things I've ever seen you in." He leaned in more to her as he was making his joke to lighten the mood before she left. "Very funny," she elbowed him, "I better go." "Okay, I'll be here, good luck." Then something happened, she started to get up to leave and the next thing they knew they were in each others arms. It just felt so right, so perfect. He breathed her in like a breath of fresh air, his face being lost, buried in her hair. Once again they heard from a far, "Mandy come on." "I'm coming!" She yelled off to them, she pulled back from their hug. "Your staying right, your gonna be right here?" "Right here, I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." He said placing his hand on her face, cupping it. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go." "Kay."  
  
The scene went on without a hitch. Calvin always getting excited when she would look up at him in between shoots. She would send chills down his spine with a look. He couldn't get enough. After it was done, he hugged her congratulations. She had to go and take care of some errands with her brother, Kyle, and then she'd be back. Calvin took a ride in one of the golf carts back to Shane's trailer alone. Shane was going to be busy way into the night filming. When Calvin got to the trailer, all he could think about was Mandy. She hadn't even been gone long and he already missed her so much. He decided to play his guitar to take his mind off things again. It always seemed to help him, the music was his release. He did remember that last night he hadn't played before bed like her had for the past ten years. At first he couldn't figure out why, and then he remembered, Mandy. After he had gotten back from walking her to her trailer, he hadn't cared about anything else but getting to sleep quicker so he could wake up sooner. He pushed the thought aside and played. He didn't really pay attention to what he was playing. He always started off playing something he knew well and let it continue on, and that's exactly what he did. He started off with, Hanging by a Moment from Lifehouse, but let it progress into his soul. He could feel it all through his body. Hours past until he heard a knock on the door and stopped abruptly. "Calvin?" It was Mandy, she was back from her errands, and she was here to see him. "Yeah, come, come on in," he stuttered, but regained his composure. She had heard his playing from outside and couldn't wait to watch him play again. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just wanted to see you." She told him, "I hope it's not a problem." "Oh no, not at all." He started to take off his guitar to put it away when she stopped him. "No, please, don't stop, would you play for me?" She asked, it was strange, it sounded like she was asking him something so personnel, in a normal situation, it wouldn't have been. All she was asking was for him to play for her, but the feeling in the air was like she was asking him to give her apart of himself, and they both knew that was true. "You don't have to if you don't.." "No," he cut her off, "I mean, of course I'll play for you." "Okay," she said, excited. "Why don't you take a seat here," gesturing towards the couch, "and ummm, please don't be offended or anything, but I'm gonna play facing the other direction, so I'm gonna have my back to. It just makes me feel a little more comfortable, I'm not really used to people watching me when I play. Like I said, I like being in the shadows." "I don't mind, I just love to hear you play," she said looking up at him and his bashful demeanor. "Okay." Calvin turned to face the way and started to play, but stopped and asked over his shoulder, "Pick a song?" Mandy answered hopefully, "Well I was thinking maybe something of yours." "I know but, I need something to start off with, the playing, then it goes from there." "Oh, okay, how about..'Crazy for this Girl' by Evan and Jeron?" Mandy suggested. "Kay, here we go." Calvin started the song, but it didn't stay for long. It quickly shifted to something from the heart, from the soul. He could feel it, just like he could feel her, her presence. Everything was running through him, the notes, her smell. It was all intoxicating, are perfect mix of the two things he loved most. He didn't think it could ever feel better then this, but he was wrong. Mandy stood up, he hadn't been playing long but she couldn't control it. It was like his music was calling to her soul, pulling her closer to him. She wanted to feel him, to touch him. It was all she could take to not just start kissing him. She walked over to him placing her fingers on his lower back and sliding them up his back and to his shoulders. She ran her fingers back down to his sides and wrapped her arms around him. She stepped closer to be right next to him and laid her head between his shoulder blades. Calvin never stopped playing; he never slipped on a note. It was all surging through him, the music, and her touch, He felt her running her hands on his back. He could feel her hands caressing his abs through his shirt when she reached in front of him from behind. He knew she could hear his heart racing with how close she was. He wanted to hold her, to feel her in his arms, not just him in hers. He stopped playing and she picked up her head. The last note still echoed as he turned around. They never said a word as he lifted his guitar strap and she got under, her back to him. His hands slid down her arms and met with hers. Their fingers entwined as he lifted them together bring their left hands to the first fret on the guitar, and their right hands to the strings. He slowly moved his hands under hers. He started to play again, with their hands still touching. She could feel every note as him made it, not just in her mind, but also in her body. Music was her life, her career, but it was never like this. She couldn't just feel the music, she could feel him. They were touching, that was obvious, but it wasn't just physical, it was everything, it was him. The music surpassed anything he'd ever played before, it was no longer just his music, it was their music. He may have been the one playing, but it was their heartstrings that resounded the sound. It was everything, it was her, it was him, it was life. It was everything they felt, and everything they shared. It wasn't a matter of time or space, it was emotion. Mandy lifted her hands from his to reach above her and behind his neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pull him lower to the crook of her neck. She could feel his lips against her skin, lightly brushing the surface. They both closed their eyes as they played on, both knowing that that was the most intimate moment they'd had in their entire lives. 


	4. Chapter 4

The past few days were to be very busy ones. Mandy had scene after scene that needed to be shot within the limited ten hours they had to work with her. Calvin didn't miss one. He woke up an hour before her first scene every morning and walked to her trailer to wait for her. As Mandy stepped out of the trailer today, she hadn't even noticed him leaning against the other side of the door until he called her name. "Mandy," Calvin called out, happy to see her. "Hey!" She turned around and walked up to him. He hugged her and then took her hand as they walked together to the first scene. She had to go to wardrobe and make-up again first, but now, she asked him to come with her. They didn't say much, she was just happy to have him there for support. He was just glad he could be there with her. He talked to Shane a lot too, he wasn't about to be one of those people who comes to visit and ignores you the whole time. All of there scenes were together anyway. After every scene Calvin would give Mandy a big hug and tell her what a wonderful job she'd done. He never left her side when he could help it. She felt so overjoyed when he'd hold her hand and she would remember their little music session. It always put a smile on her face, especially at the thought that you could be so close to a person without saying a word. They had one more scene left before anyone could go off to lunch and Mandy had to go back into wardrobe and make-up again before they could start. As they were headed to go take care of all of that, Cal had an idea. Still holding her hand he stopped walking and stood there. Mandy took a couple steps then turned around and said confused, "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" "Ummm, actually, I gotta go take care of something right quick, do you mind? I promise I'll be back before your scene starts, I wouldn't miss it. Is that okay?" Cal asked, worried that she might be upset, but knowing it would be worth it. Mandy gave him the poutiest puppy dog face she could and said, "Do you have to?" "I promise I will be back, and trust me, it'll be worth it." Calvin pulled her near him so he could take her in his arms before he left. "Where are you going?" Mandy ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I tell you," he said slowly and tauntingly as he buried his face in her hair at her neck, "then it wouldn't be a surprise." "A surprise?" She pulled his head up quickly to look into his eyes. Calvin sighed contently as he looked at her, wishing he could see her green eyes that were covered by contacts. "You know, I think your eyes are much more beautiful without these contacts you have to wear." "Don't change the subject," Mandy teased. "I'm serious, I can get lost in your eyes so easily," he moved his hand from her back to cradle her face, "with these contacts sometimes I don't feel like I'm looking into your eyes, I'm looking into Jamie's and well.."  
  
He become silent gulping hard at the thought of what he wanted to say so bad, but wasn't sure if it was right. He felt it, and he knew it, but it was still so soon. But after their little music session, he felt so much closer to her then he'd ever been with anyone. To him it was like in that one event they had instantaneously travel from one date, to an extensive relationship. He knew he could tell her anything, even this. "Well what?" She interrupted his thoughts, she had a smile, but still had that teasing look on her face. "Well.I don't love Jamie, I love you Mandy." Calvin was dead serious, she was all that mattered to him anymore. Mandy couldn't breathe. She just stared at him in disbelief. The logical part of her kept saying, 'this is too soon, it shouldn't be like this, how can he say he loves you.' But the part of her that ached at night when he went was saying, 'yes, this is all so wonderful, yes, I love you too.' But still another part of her was so confused, all at once. He hadn't even kissed her yet, though she wanted him to so many times. He never had, then this. "Now don't say anything, please, not yet. I just..I just wanted you to know. I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to know. I don't want you saying something you don't feel, or trying to stop something you might eventually. I just want you to know, that I'd do anything for you, because I love you." With that, he gave her a light squeeze and left, so that he could hurry back to her. Mandy stood there and felt a rush of relief flow across her. He loved her, and he wasn't going to rush her. He wanted her to feel things in her own time, and didn't want her to be in the dark or ever confused as to what he might feel for her. He kept it simple and truthful, he said it because he meant it, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Mandy was finished with preparation for the scene, but still no sign of Calvin. After he had told her he loved her, she had forgotten about the surprise. At least until she was half way through with her make-up. It was all she could think about now, besides the fact that he loved her. But that was easier to deal with, he'd made that simple, when she was ready, she should tell him, but no sooner. Mandy started walking over to the set for the scene, and she was unbelievably nervous. Not about the scene, but about Calvin. He still wasn't back yet, and she was a little worried. She started pacing about the set looking at her feet and fidgeting with her hands. She was so absorbed in bad thoughts about what could have happened to him, that she didn't even notice that she was going to run into someone until it was too late. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there," she said before she looked up and saw who it was, "Calvin!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. "Hey, sorry I was gone for so long, I just had to go pick up some things. I missed you." Calvin said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I was so worried." "Well I'm here now, it's okay, I'm just sorry I worried you." "It's okay, I'll forgive you just this once," she teased and pulled back from his embrace. Mandy gave him a small punch in the chest as she said, "but don't you ever do that to me again!" "I promise," he laughed. "Okay, well, now I have to go. But your staying right? No more disappearing on me?" Mandy said apprehensively. "I'm staying right here." He assured her. "Kay, well, I better go." "Okay, I'll go watch." He gave her another hug, and they went off to their proper positions. He would smile and wink at her whenever she looked in his direction. Mandy would go into fits of giggles sometimes when he'd look at her and wave. After they finished the scene, see went running up to him and hugged him again. After what he'd said she just couldn't seem to keep her hands off him. She just wanted him near here. Calvin pulled back a little so that his mouth was at her ear and said, "I hope you don't have any plans for you lunch break." "Mmm, well, the only one that I do have involves you," she said laying her head against his chest. "Are you ready to go?" Calvin asked. "Where are we going?" Mandy asked, hoping he'd hint at her surprise. "Just hold on, you'll see." He smiled and walked her out to a car just outside. "Is that a picnic basket on the seat?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Yes." "Are we going on a picnic for lunch?" "Do you want me to tell you everything?" "Always." She said, it felt like he already did tell her everything about him anyway, everything that meant anything to him. "Okay, well, yes we're going on a picnic," he succumb as they drove off. "Yea!" She squealed. She looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't keep any kind of secret from you." "You say that like it's a bad thing," Mandy gave him a look. "Never." They got in the car, Calvin drove them to the lake they had done a lot of the filming on, just at a different spot, he wanted Mandy all to himself. "Hey beautiful, why don't you go find us a spot, without bugs, since I know your scared of them, and I'll get everything out of the car." Calvin said as they pulled up. "Okay..oh Calvin, it's just so beautiful out here," Mandy said, walking out and looking at the lake. He watched her walking, he wasn't that far behind, he only had to grab a blanket and the basket. He watched her take in everything she saw, how happy her face got, and her eyes, those beautiful eyes, they were all he could think about. Finally he spoke, softly, but enough so she could hear, "yes, Mandy, very beautiful." Mandy stopped looking around and turned to him, he wasn't far away, only a few feet, but as soon as she turned to him she became very aware that he wasn't looking at their surroundings, but at her. She walked over to him, never breaking eye contact, and stopped right in front of him. They just kept staring at each other for a long while. She reached out to grab the blanket from under his arm, "here, let me get this." Before she could grab it he dropped it on the ground and grabbed her face gently. She brought her hands to his at her face and grabbed his arm. Calvin stared at her, a bit breath taken before he spoke, "You ..you took them off?" At first confused she asked, "What?" "Your contacts, you took them out." He had a look of complete joy, his eyes were watering and he gulped down hard, stroking her face with his thumb. "Yeah, well," she looked down a second at his hand, then met his eyes again and continued, "what you said earlier, about looking into Jamie's eyes instead of mine, and." Mandy quieted, not sure how to say the words he seemed to say so easily before. "And how I don't love Jamie, how I love you," He filled in her unspoken words. Mandy nodded and continued, "well, it made since, so I took them out after you left." "Thank you," he said and dropped his hand from her face, she still held onto it though, not wanting to let him go. "I'm gonna lay the blanket out and set us up, alright?" "Kay," she said letting go, but staying close by him. Calvin did as he said and they both settled down next to each other on the blanket. He opened up the basket and said, "I didn't really know what you'd like, so I got some of everything." "Well I'm sure it will be great, I still can't believe you did all this just for me," she said as she helped him pull the many fruits and sandwiches out of the basket. "Mandy, I'd do anything for you," he said without even skipping a beat. She knew then it was time she said what had been on her mind. No one really knew about this, especially not him, but it was important that he know. "Calvin?" "Yes." "Can I talk to you about something?" Mandy was nervous, but she knew it had to be said. "I would hope that you know you can talk to me about anything." "Okay, well, I a.was having a problem about us, and I was afraid to ask you, so I asked Shane and well, he told me about Britney." She got quiet again, she didn't know how he was going to react to her having talked to Shane. "Okay so, what else about it is on your mind?" That was all he asked, completely focused on her and what she needed to talk about. "Well, he told me that you had your little thing and that yes, it was over, long before us, but that it was so hard on you, he said you compared yourself to her own personal yo-yo. I was wondering really if that was why you haven't kissed me yet, because you still love her, and well, now with you saying that you love me, it's just all muddled in my head." Mandy was confused, she just looked at him. Calvin was being patient, he listened to everything that troubled her, but now, it was time for answers. "First off," Calvin started, reaching for Mandy's hand, taking it in his, "I hope that next time you'll feel comfortable enough to just talk with me, but I understand, this is all still new. Second issue, Britney. Yes, we did have a..thing. I would tell you what it was, but that I don't even know. I still think I was very right when I said I was her personal yo-yo, she could ignore me one minute, whistle the next and I'd come running without a qualm. But the truth, after this last show, I am, and made this decision awhile ago, going to leave at the end of the contract that I have with her and never look back." "This next bit may be hard for you to hear, but it all needs to be said. Our little 'thing' was never emotional, I was just something she could kill time with when she felt like it. I regret now letting her kiss me, knowing she didn't love me, and kissing her back, knowing that I didn't love her. You should also know, that I never let anything, drastic, happen between us, that is something I have always been thankful for." "Issue three, while my not kissing you yet may partly be related to Britney, it isn't because I love her, I've never loved her. From the moment I heard your voice outside Shane's trailer, I was lost to you. But I don't want what happened with Britney to in anyway happen with you, I love you. But I don't want to kiss you based on the fact that I know after such a short time, you may not know if you love me, and that's okay. But I don't want to kiss you until I know that you do. I would have waited to tell you at a more comfortable time, but I don't ever want you to be in doubt about how I feel for you." "I guess I've already failed you there, but I won't let that happen again. I love you and only you, nor have I ever loved anyone else before you." Calvin stopped, he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. He picked up her hand that he was holding and started brushing the back of it with his lips. "I know we've come close so many times, but I'd rather be certain. I don't want you to feel like I'm spouting out words of love, but not being affectionate with them so.." Calvin slowly kissed the back of her hand, lingering just a little as he pulled away. "I hope this can prove to you in some small measure that I am sincere in my words, and my love." Calvin head her hand against his face as he waited for some confirmation from her. Mandy swallowed hard and thought about all that he had said, she hadn't spoken since she'd first brought it all up. She could still fill his lips against her hand even though they weren't there. She was breathing heavily and she knew it. She couldn't take her eyes off him until finally she said, "Only if you promise that kiss won't be just this once?" Calvin smiled, "I promise, for now, and forever." Mandy smiled, she knew a part of her was madly in love with him, but the other part of her just wouldn't let her tell him. She just smiled and they talked while they are their picnic. They would have to go back soon but they still had an hour. Mandy had started to pack things back into the basket when she noticed Calvin had disappeared on her. She looked out to see him on the short dock just to the left. It wasn't like the one they used for the film, it was open ended, and there was a raft afloat in the water not far from the end. She walked out to meet him but as she got close she could see him taking off his shirt. Calvin undid his button up and set it aside. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He reached over head and pulled his grey undershirt off also. Last he undid his pants and laid them aside with all his other clothes. Mandy was frozen in place, she could not believe she had just watched him strip to his forest green boxers like nothing. He turned around to her and said playfully, "Wanna go for a swim?" Before she could blink Mandy watched him take off at a sprint and jump in the lake. She ran down to the end dock and watched him tread water as he slowly made his way closer to the dock. "Aren't you coming in?" Calvin asked, he had the biggest grin on his face. "I don't think so Mister, I'm not getting in there." Mandy looked at him like he was crazy. "Why not?" She couldn't think of a good excuse until, "I'm not stripping down to nothing to swim with a guy that won't even kiss me." He had a mocked hurt look on his face and said, "Gee, that hurt. Come on Mandy, the water feels great, here, just put you feet in if your not gonna come swimming." She thought about it for a second, then decided, "Okay." Mandy sat down on the dock and slid her feet in up to her knees. The water was cool against here skin in the hot day. Calvin came up to her a slowly ran his hands up the back of her legs under water. His touch was so gentle, she closed her eyes. Suddenly Calvin grabbed Mandy, picked her up off the deck and brought her into the water in his arms. Mandy freaked out at first, "Calvin, what did you do, you're crazy." "Only about you," he cut her off, "come on, it's not that bad. Is it honestly as bad as you thought it'd be?" "No," she pouted, "but almost." He rolled his eyes, "You can't think of one good thing about being in the water?" "Well one thing," she said, calming done and looking right into his eyes, "I'm here in your arms." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Here let's get you out and I'll go run and get the blanket to wrap you up," Calvin said as he lifted her up facing him and set her on the dock. He pushed himself up out of the water and ran down the dock to get her the blanket. Mandy watched him go and just smiled. It felt so great being in his arms, securely wrapped against his body. She had always loved to be in his arms when he hugged her or held her. This time was different though, maybe it was just the fact that he loved her, but then a part of her knew she was being superficial. It wasn't about his love, though it made her stomach flip at the thought. It was his shirt, he wasn't wearing it. She had never seen him like that before, the sun was getting lower in the day and it shown off him as he got the blanket. She never realized how muscular he was. She could feel the strength in his arms when he held her, but actually seeing his muscles was enough to send a blush up her chest and over her face. It wasn't like she'd never seen a muscular guy take his shirt off, but with him, it was all different. Calvin came running back with the blanket. He wrapped it around Mandy and rubbed her arms to generate some warmth. "Hey, are you okay? Your not too cold are you?" "No I'm fine, just wet, and by the way, that would be all your fault," Mandy teased leaning back into him. "Well here, come one," Cal said, pulling her up to her feet and leading her towards the car, "I can't do much about your clothes, but maybe I can dry you off some before we go." When they got to the car, he loaded up the basket and Mandy watched him taking care of everything. She was leaned against the back of the car wrapped in a blanket. Mandy sighed at just the thought of the past few days, it had been just over a week since they met, and she never would have known that she could be so happy. Calvin got his clothes and walked back to Mandy and said, "I don't know how much it will help, but you can wear my shirt instead of yours if you'd like, then you can just wrap up the rest of you in the blanket." Cal handed her the blue shirt and she took it. Then he continued, "I'm gonna go over there right quick," he pointed to some trees, "and change into my pants, since these are all wet. I'll be right back." Calvin ran into the trees out of site. Mandy held his shirt in her hands and wait until he was gone before she changed into it. It was soft, and she loved how it smelled like him. It wasn't just his cologne, it was him, just a smell that can only be called Calvin. Calvin came back and was putting his grey under shirt on over his head as he walked. He had on his jeans, but now Mandy could see how they hung low. She could see the cleft of his hip bone sticking out and had to turn away from him. They started to get back into the car to head off when Cal asked, "So.a.when do I get meet your parents, like officially?" The question caught Mandy off guard. Not many guys wanted to meet her parents, and if they did, they would never have asked so plainly like that. She thought about it a minute before saying with a smile on her face, "How about tonight? For dinner?" Calvin turned to her and took her hand. He looked at her with so much love and said, "That would be wonderful." He squeezed her hand, then lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Mandy got chills all along her spine at the touch of his lips. Soon, she thought, soon I'll be able to tell you that I love you, then... She smiled, just the thought made her blush. She wanted him to kiss her so much, but she liked the idea of waiting. It made her feel so loved to know that he would wait for her, for love, that yes he does love her, but that he would wait for her to love him. The look in his eyes when he looks at her, it always made her feel beautiful. That unconditional love that he gave her, it never seemed to falter, even under all the temptations that they both experienced. He never seemed real, but here he was, sitting next to her. He surprised her everyday. They got to the set, and yes, she got a bit of flack about being all wet, but she didn't care. There whole lunch, as he'd said before, was worth it. Calvin was not about to let her take all the blame, he talked to them and explained that he had 'fallen' in and Mandy tried to save him. Calvin left for awhile to go change after their little swimming session, but came back shortly, with a surprise. He stopped her out of wardrobe and pulled her to the side. "Before you go back out there, I have something for you." "What?" Mandy asked with a smile. "These," he said as he pulled out a smile bouquet of daisies from behind him. He knew it wasn't a good hiding space, but it was the best he could do. "Do you like them?" "I love them!" Mandy squealed as she took them from him. "Gee, now I'm a little jealous of the flowers." He joked. "Don't be, I'll never feel half as much for the flowers as I feel for you." Was that enough? He needed to her more, but she just couldn't. "Well, that's good enough for me," he smiled, it was like he read her mind, "I got you daisies because I never really like roses, and I don't know your favorite type of flower." "Well this is my new favorite," she said as she smelled them. "I'm glad you like them." During filming, Calvin was, as they joked, a 'little distraction.' He went back to winking at here from off set, but now he was mouthing 'I love you' making her smile even larger. Afterwards, she came running up to him and hugged him. "Are you ready to meet my parents?" Calvin pulled back a little bit and said, "Can't wait."  
  
Calvin was to meet the Moore's at a restaurant in town at seven. Mandy had already gone along with them and was waiting for him. Shane gave Cal a ride to the restaurant and helped him to relax, he knew Cal didn't want to screw up when he met her parents, first impressions are important after all. "Just relax, buddy. You'll be fine, you know my mom has always said you were the perfect gentlemen," Shane laughed, "go in there and be the charmer we all know you can be, and you'll do great." "Yeah, right, smooth," Calvin got out of the car, taking one last deep breath as he opened the door. Calvin walked in and looked around like a lost puppy. He was wandering around in the little lobby when Mandy came up from behind him and hugged him. "Hey, sorry, did we keep you waiting, we were a little late?" He smiled and turned around in her arms to hug her. "Not long, I just got here." Mandy pulled away from him and looped her arm through his. She turned around to introduce him to her parents, "Mom, Dad, this is Calvin, Calvin, this is my mother and father." Calvin extended his hand to Mandy's father and mother, "Mr. Moore, Mrs. Moore, it's so nice to meet you finally." "You too Son," said Mr. Moore. "It's nice to meet you too young man," said Mrs. Moore. "And this is my younger brother Kyle," Mandy said, pointing to Kyle. "Kyle, glad to meet you," Calvin shook his hand. "Glad to meet you too, Mandy just can't stop talking about you.." Kyle started to say, then Mandy stopped him. "Kyle! Dear brother of mine, please stop." Mandy started to blush and turned her face into Calvin's arm to hide. "Don't worry Mandy," Calvin assured her, "I went momentarily deaf." Mandy laughed and smiled, he was so sweet to say that. They walked to the table together and sat down. The Moore's by each other with Kyle by his mother. Mandy took the seat next to her father and left Calvin sitting next to her and Kyle. They ordered and got settled in. Mandy reached under the table and grabbed Calvin's hand, she could tell he was nervous. "So Calvin, what did you say your last name was?" Mr. Moore asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't say. It's O'Reily, Calvin O'Reily." Cal could have hit himself for forgetting. "O'Reily, that's?" Mrs. Moore gave a questioning look. "It's Irish ma'am." Calvin answered. "So how did you two meet?" Mrs. Moore asked. "Well," Calvin began, he looked at Mandy and she squeezed his hand, "I'm a friend of Shane's, he invited me to come stay with him for awhile on the set for their movie." "I heard them him playing and well," Mandy started to blush, did she really want to say that? "I was completely taken by Mandy, so later that night when I was going for a walk, she came by and walked with me for a bit. I just had to ask her to dinner." Calvin told her parents to save her from the bit of embarrassment she was getting herself into. The food arrived and that ate, everyone having a good time. Calvin started to relax, he seemed sure that her parents liked him, they weren't giving him any stern looks. He knew, of course, that no one would ever be good enough for Mr. Moore's baby girl, but he would sure try. Kyle seemed to like him okay. They joked around a lot, talked about sports, guy stuff. "Well, I better go call Shane and ask him to come get me," Calvin commented after dinner. "Well we don't mind giving you a ride back to the set, right Daddy? I mean, we are going to the same place after all." Mandy started, taking Cal's hand. "Mandy, I would never want to impose on your parents, Shane told me to just call him, don't worry." Cal said, he wasn't about to take advantage of her parents, it was enough that they were letting him see their daughter. "No, it won't be any trouble. Mandy's right, we are going to the same place," Mr. Moore said to ease Calvin's worries. "Are you sure?" Cal asked, a bit apprehensive. "Positive." Mrs. Moore said and smiled. Calvin laughed, "Okay, well I should still call Shane in case he had other plans that he could still make." "Well why don't I stay with Calvin, then you three can go to the car and we'll catch up," Mandy suggested with a smile. "Alright, we'll meet you out there." Mandy's father said, and with that they left, leaving Cal and Mandy alone, for a short time. Calvin and Mandy started to walk hand and hand to the hall where the pay phones were. As they got by the phone Mandy turned to Calvin and wrapped her arms around him, "I think my father actually likes you. He doesn't like anybody, well, at least not anybody who was a boyfriend." "Oh, so am I a potential boyfriend?" Calvin said this teasingly, but at the same time hopefully. They were very close now, Cal had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He wanted to kiss her so much, the temptation was barely repressible, but repress it he did. "Well, I think so," she said right against his lips. They were a breath apart, Calvin moved forward as if to kiss her, then stopped to rest his forehead against hers. "I would give the world for that," Calvin said almost out of breath. It was so hard, he loved her so much, but not yet, not until her was sure. "Mandy, would you do something for me?" "What is it?" She asked, he had an almost hurt look on his face, like he was in pain, she was confused. She didn't like seeing him that way, she knew that she would do anything for him. "Well, you know, I have to do that last concert," he managed to choke out, "with Britney. Well I was wondering if you would consider coming with me to it. I just, I want you to be with me." Mandy understood then the look upon his face, she knew the things he wouldn't say. She knew of their past history, and apart of her also knew that he wanted her to be there because of it. "Of course I will be there, for you..." silently she thought, for us. "Thank you," they both remained quiet for so long, "I better call Shane so we can leave, your parents are waiting." "Good idea," she said. Calvin made his call to Shane and they headed out to the waiting vehicle. They got in and drove, Mandy and Calvin mostly silent, her parents and brother keeping the conversation. It was a normal drive, expect for the looks the two kept giving each other. When they got to the set, they went to drop Calvin off at Shane's trailer first. He got out and went to say good-bye and had a last minute thought. He said good-bye to her parents first, then walked to her window. She rolled it down so that they could talk for a minute. "Do you think you could go for a short walk with me?" Cal asked, it was a great night, he just wanted to end it right. "Ummm, what do you say Mom? Dad? Can I go for a walk with Calvin, it won't take long." Mandy asked pleadingly. "Okay sweetheart, it's almost ten, no later then 10:30, alright?" "Yes Mom." Mandy got out of the car and took his hand. Her parents took off and they began they're little nighttime stroll. He squeezed her hand, just happy to be with her. "I had a nice night, your parents are great, so is Kyle," Calvin said glancing towards Mandy as they walked. "Yeah, they're great, but you still have to meet Scott, if you think my Dad was bad about critiquing you, he's worse. I may be Daddy's baby girl, but I'm also Scott's baby sister." "Oh, he was bad, I think he likes me, and you said it yourself earlier, he doesn't like anybody." "Yeah, right," she teased. "So...a..," Calvin was getting kinda nervous, she always seemed to do that to him when he wanted to tell her something special, "I was just wondering, if a, to make it official and all, if you would ever consider being my girlfriend?" Mandy was in shock, she was so happy she knew she was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear, but he still caught her off guard. She didn't have to consider if she would be, she already felt she was, but of course, this was just to make it official.  
She stopped walking then and pulled him near to her as a signal for him to hold her, and he did. She looked up into his eyes, those icy emerald green eyes and said, "In my heart, I already am, more then that even, I just.."  
"I know, if you want to wait to say yes when you tell me.."  
She cut him off and put her fingers on his mouth. "No, it's not that, yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend, never doubt that, but what I feel for you is beyond that, you'll just have to forgive me for not really being able to say it yet, not even now."  
He pulled her hand down, "Mandy, there's nothing to forgive, I love you, and I'm honored that you just said yes, that's enough for me."  
Calvin did something he had never done just then, he kissed her forehead. It was nothing major, but it was enough to affirm his feeling for her. The closest thing to a true kiss, Mandy closed her eyes and swallowed hard. How could this be real? How could he be so understanding?  
They turned back to their walk not saying another word, not needing to. Calvin walked Mandy to her door. Calvin watched her walk past where he was standing and towards her door. He stopped her before she got to her door, "Mandy?" "Yes," she turned around. "A, now that I've met your parents, maybe you could come meet mine." He was still nervous, he wasn't sure why, but he was so afraid of screwing up with her. He never wanted this to end, it was all too wonderful. "That would be great Calvin, when do you think would be best?" Mandy asked excitedly, the thought of meeting his parents was fabulous, it was like they were progressing so much, but slowly and formally at the same time. "Well, we should wait until the end of shooting, so you have time, you only have like two days left anyway right?" Calvin asked. "Right, so will fly out then, maybe you can show me around your home town." Mandy toyed with the thought of learning about his childhood. "I'd like that," he smiled, "and of course, your parents and Kyle are invited." "I'll ask them, see you in the morning Calvin." Mandy said with a smile and turned around to go into the trailer. "See you in the morning." He never took his eyes off her as she turned around and she closed the door. He still couldn't believe this was all happening. The girl of his dreams was now officially his girlfriend. He was going to take her home to mum soon and be able to spend some time with her away from all the work and shooting. He looked forward to the weekend more and more. Calvin walked back to Shane's trailer with the biggest smile on his face, and Mandy's face painted on his heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Mum." "Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?" "Fine Mum. I was wondering, are you and Da going to be busy for the next week or so?" "Not that I know of, why, are you planing to pay us a visit?" "Well yeah actually, and I was hoping it would be okay if a friend of mine came to stay with us for awhile also?" "Sure, no problem, is it Shane?" "No, Shane has to go work with Ben and Jerry getting some attention to the band, you haven't met this friend, but I want you to." "Well, could this friend be a girl." "Yeah Momma." "So I'm guessing this is a special friend." "Yeah, she's very special." "Well I can't wait to meet her. When should we expect you?" "About two days Mum." "Okay well I'll see you then, love you sweetheart." "Love you too, Momma." Calvin hung up the phone, it had been nice to talk to his mum again. He's always had that kind of relationship with her, he could always come to her about anything, she didn't push him to talk, but eased into it at just the right pace. Normally he would have talked to her about Mandy, but for some reason, he didn't really want to tell her, he wanted to surprise her. His mum knew just how bad of a crush he's had on her, he never thought that they'd ever meet, but his mum always said something changes your life every day. He couldn't wait to tell her about the newest thing that had changed his life, Mandy. He knew his family wouldn't make a big deal out of her fame, they knew quite well who Mandy was, he'd only been listening to her music since the first time her heard it. Cal had every one of her albums, and knew all of her songs by heart, therefore his family had heard her quite a lot. She was his dream, but now it was reality, and he was completely in love. Calvin was nervous though, he knew he loved her, and while she did seem to like him, he just hoped that by sharing his family and childhood with her, that maybe it would help her to love him. He knew she'd been working like crazy for so long, he hoped this would be some kind of vacation for her, even in its smallest measurements. They were leaving the day after tomorrow, and he was so excited. Her parents weren't going to be able to come, they had some things back home in Orlando they needed to take care of. Kyle would be going home with them too. It was late in the afternoon, Mandy was filming some scenes and while he wanted to be there for her, she had asked him to just go and worry about getting everything ready. She didn't want him to be a major distraction and delay their trip because she had to stay for more filming. Mandy had tried to get Calvin to let her pay for at least her portion of the trip, but he wouldn't have it. He discussed all the proper arrangements with her parents, her bodyguard, and getting around all the attention. This was supposed to be a normal trip, not a show. They were flying first class all the way, no limo waiting for them at the airport, just a car. They weren't really worried about being noticed too much. Nobody knew who Calvin was, and hardly anyone knew that Mandy had dyed her hair for the film. They would be there for a week, then there was the concert for Britney. After that, well, they hadn't really talked about it much. Calvin stepped out of the trailer with his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards Shane, who was joking around with the rest of the cast just a ways off. He walked up to him and just kind of waited for Shane to notice that he was there and talk to him. Shane finished talking with Al and the others. He turned to Calvin. He put his arm on Cal's shoulders and joked around like he was going to put him in a headlock. "So what's up man, why are you looking kind of bummed, I thought you were 'in love' what's the deal?" "I am in love, it's just," Cal paused not really knowing how to say it, "I'm nervous about Mandy meeting my parents." "Why man? You met hers, that went okay, right?" "Yeah, it went great, better then great. Her dad really seemed to like me. I know my mum is going to love her, hey, she loved you." Calvin tried to make a joke, but it didn't work. "Don't worry, you leave, what, day after tomorrow, and no more worries, right?" "Right." "See, now stop whining. Tonight is guys night out, and we're going to have some fun." Shane pulled him in and rubbed his head. Shane was always big and loud, he knew it was time to get his buddy to lighten up. "Come on man, are you ready to party?" "Yeah, let's go."  
  
The next day was fairly simple, Calvin started packing to leave. Mandy still had some last scenes to film and say her good-byes to the cast. In free time she packed what she was going to need. Calvin went to all her last scenes and helped her pack to the best of his ability. They were both nervous over things, he was excited about her meeting his family, and learning about his childhood. She was sad about ending the filming, but nervous about meeting his mum. She knew his mum was everything to him, she just hoped that she liked her. Calvin barely slept a wink last night, they had one finally dinner with the cast and went to bed because their flight left early the next morning. Mandy's parents were going to take them to the airport in the morning and they'd be off.  
  
As the plane took off, both of them held hands like they would never let go. Calvin turned to Mandy and asked, "Are you nervous?" "No," Mandy said, a little too quickly, then admitted, "yes, oh Cal, I'm so nervous, do you think your Mom will like me?" Calvin took her hand and kissed it, "No, she'll love you. Don't worry so much, I don't even think I was this bad at dinner with your parents." Mandy elbowed him in the side, "That was just dinner, this is a whole week." "Trust me, please, everything will be fine." "If you say so," she smiled. "I know so, just as much as I know that I love you." Calvin smiled, just being around her and on their way was making him better about everything. A thought just occurred to Mandy, "Can I ask you something Calvin?" "Anything." "Did it ever bother you to see Shane kiss me?" Mandy asked with a giggle. "No." Calvin said it so plainly because, well, it was true, he wasn't the jealous type. He knew of his feelings for her, and frankly, it wasn't like she was spending a week at Shane's hometown to meet his parents. "But you haven't even kissed me, and well, he has?" Mandy seemed a little confused, but he wasn't worried. In due time, if and when she felt the same way, she'd understand. Until then, he'd try the best he could to explain. "I know I haven't kissed you. I guess any other guy would be jealous, but I'm just not worried. The time I spend with you means more to me then any kiss, no matter how wonderful I know your kisses must be." Calvin watched Mandy smile as she seemed to just except that when it was time, it would happen. He slid his arm around her so that he could hold her. He pulled her close so that they could cuddle and said, "Why don't we get some rest. The flight still has another two hours and you've had such a busy week." "Okay, but only if you'll be my pillow?" "Well that shouldn't be a problem." They slept the whole way with Mandy tucked into the crook of Calvin's arm laying her head on his chest. When they flight attendant came around to wake them up, the stretched some and went back into each others arms. After the plane landed, they got their bags and headed to the car. Mandy was noticed by a small group of girls. She gladly signed an autograph for eat of them and then they headed out. Calvin drove out of the airport and through town, all along the way being a tour guide of the town. Calvin started driving towards the edge of town and into a sparsely populated residential area. As they got closer to his home, he looked at Mandy and smiled. It felt so good to be home, and even better that she was there with him. He could see his home not far off and as the pulled into the driveway he asked, "So, are you ready to meet my Mum?" Mandy smiled and took his free hand as she said, "Just as long as your there with me."  
  
"Hey! Momma!" Calvin ran into his mum's arms dropping his bags on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, it's good to see you." "It's good to be home Mum." He picked her up and swung her around in circles. "Are you going to be staying here?" "Of course, I don't want to miss out on that good home cooking," he said as he set down his mum. "Well that's good to hear, and what about this friend of yours. You don't want to ignore her the whole time for some old crone," Calvin's mum joked. She patted Cal on the arm as they both settled down from their long awaited welcome. "Mum, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Mandy Moore." Calvin felt so good to say that, his girlfriend, saying that was like the sun on his face. "Hello Mrs. O'Reily, it's so nice to meet you," Mandy extended her hand to shake his mother's. "Oh Honey, we don't shake hands here, come over here and give me a hug, and please, none of that Mrs. O'Reily stuff, it makes me feel old. You just call me Momma, or Mum, and if you don't feel comfortable with that, then call me Erin." Erin gave Mandy a small hug and turned to lead them into the house. "This is the living room, the kitchens over there, and your father is outside burning lunch on the grill. Now Mandy, I think Calvin has mentioned once that your not a big meat eater, no worries, Cal may not eat as many vegetables as he should, but that doesn't mean we don't have any, I'll go fix you something up, and Calvin, go show her to your room, you can sleep in the guest room." "Yes, Momma." Calvin grabbed his and Mandy's bags and led the way upstairs and to the rooms. Mandy grabbed his shirt as she followed him up. They rounded the corner and Cal pointed out the rooms. "Bathroom, closet, Mum and Da's room, guest room, and my room," Calvin stopped right in the middle of the hall between two doors. Their rooms were right across the hall from each other. He opened the door and stepped out of the way so that Mandy could walk in. "I can stay in the guest room, you should stay in your room.." Mandy began to say but was stopped. "No, please," he was serious, but tried to joke, "what Momma wants Momma gets, and besides, I would kind of like it if you stayed in my room. I don't know why." Just the idea of her in his room, touching his things was overwhelming. "If you say so," Mandy smiled, seeing his anxiety. They were standing in his room, he set down her things and left her alone to get settled. Calvin walked to the guest room and quickly unpacked. He ran downstairs to see if his mum needed any help with lunch. He saw her walking with a big stack of plates and silverware to the patio table, "Here, Mum, let me take that from you." "Oh thank you Sweetie. So where's Mandy?" "Setting up in my room. I thought I'd come help you and Da." "That or you want to see if I like her or not," his Mum teased. "You know me too well," he laughed. "Well I am your mother, I should. If you must know, I think she's adorable, I'm so happy for you." All he could think was what a great mum he had to not joke about how for so long he'd been completely obsessed with this girl, and now here she was. His thoughts didn't linger, his mum called to him, "Cal, go get Mandy, lunch is ready." "Yes, Momma." Calvin ran upstairs and knocked on the door to his room. "Ummm, Mandy, Mum told me to come get you and tell you that lunch is ready. When your finished come on down." He turned to leave quickly but was stopped by her voice, "Just a second, will you wait for me?" "Sure." He leaned against the wall outside the door and waited, but not long. Mandy stepped out of his room, wearing his shirt. It was the same button shirt he had given her to wear the day he pulled her into the lake. She had it on, unbuttoned, over a small white T-shirt. It wasn't particularly special, but it still sent tingles though him. She had her hair down, which she rarely did for the film, but all the same, she took his breath away. "You..your wearing my shirt?" Calvin stammered out. "Yeah, cause it smells like you. I hope you don't mind, I just." "No," he interrupted her, he'd been doing that a lot lately, "it looks better on you." Calvin stood there staring at her for what seemed like a long time until finally he took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms. She willingly went and started threading her fingers through his hair. He buried his face in her hair trying desperately to suppress the urge to kiss her. He pulled away and looked at her with so much happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to go to eat?" Calvin held out his arm for her to take. "Definitely," Mandy took his arm and they walked down the hall.  
  
Calvin showed Mandy out to the patio where everything was set up. His father was still at the grill finishing up the steaks, his mum was sitting at the table laughing at her husband. The setting was ideal, it made him feel right at home. He was so use to this atmosphere, but having Mandy there, her getting to see something so much a part of his memory, made everything seem much more special then he normally would have regarded it.  
  
"Oh sweetie you here. I was just telling your father that if he keeps this up, we won't be able to tell the difference between the steaks and the charcoal. Mandy, this is Arthur, Calvin's father." "Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. O'Reily," Mandy walked over to the grill to give Mr. O'Reily a hug from behind. "Sorry Mandy, I'd give you one of my famous bear hugs, but I'm busy taming the beast that is my grill, and please call me Arthur." He patted her arm as she hugged him, but continued to concentrate on the flames. "These steaks are almost done." "Mandy, is there anything I can get you to drink? We have tea, sodas, and most anything you could ask for." Erin asked Mandy and got up to make her way to the kitchen. "Teas fine," Mandy answered and walked back to Calvin's side. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her seat, and then sat done beside her. Erin came out shortly with a tea for Mandy, and a Dr. Pepper for Calvin. She handed him the drink and said while sitting done, "I got your favorite." "Aww, thanks Mum. Your the best. So what have you and Da been up too?" Calvin took the drink and opened it while settling down into his chair. He grabbed Mandy's hand and waited for the story. "Oh well, you know your father, always planning some project. He wants to built a fountain just over there," pointing to a grassy area just a ways off. "Then your Granda came for a visit last weekend." "How is Granda?" "Up to everything, you'd think old age would calm that man down, but no, him and your Granma are planning a trip to Alaska." "That sounds like him. Mandy you'll have to excuse are bluntness, my Granda and Granma do nothing but travel. They're both amateur photographer types, so we get to visit all these places vicariously." Calvin talked on with his parents, catching up on everything that he had missed and trying to fill Mandy in on everything the best he could. She just watched and smiled. He hoped she was enjoying herself, but maybe he was so worried about her having fun that he couldn't tell if she was. His worries just took over. Arthur finished the steaks which came out great, despite Erin's constant jokes. They are they're meal, which ended up being more of a early dinner then a late lunch. Erin brought out some sherbet for a dessert afterwards.  
  
Calvin's parents told Mandy all of his embarrassing childhood stories. His mum even ran into the house to get his baby pictures to show Mandy. She loved the of him taking a bath in the kitchen sink. Erin gave Mandy a more recent picture of him playing his guitar because she commented about not having a picture of Calvin. Arthur ran into the house to get his camera and took a picture of Mandy leaning her head on Calvin's shoulder as he held her. It was their first picture to ever take together. His father took more pictures to finish up the roll. Calvin offered to take the roll and get it developed in triple prints because he wanted the pictures of him and Mandy as soon as possible.  
  
"One hour developing even," Calvin laughed as his father handed him the roll. "Your so impatient," Mandy teased, poking him in the stomach. "Yeah, right, you know you want the pictures too." Mandy jumped up off of his chest and gawked at him. She knew he was playing, so she was quick to retort. "Okay maybe I do, but that's besides the point." Mandy said as she settled back down. The sun had set long ago, and it was getting late. Erin gave her husband a look and gestured for him to stand up. "Well you two, it's been a great evening. Mandy, I'm so glad your going to be staying with us. Sweetie, I'm so glad your home," she gave her son a hug, "I think we're going to head on to bed, it's getting late." "Okay Mum, sleep well. Night Da, I guess we'll see you in the morning." "Naturally, and I'll even make your favorite breakfast." "Ahh, Mum, you spoil me too much. I'm not that special." "Well you are to me, and even if you weren't, she is. Mandy, once again, it's wonderful meeting you." "Oh, thank you so much for having me. Your house is so beautiful." Mandy answer looking up and down at their home. "Oh well thank you. You sleep well you two. See you in the morning." With that last good-bye, Erin left. "Well what do you think?" Calvin asked Mandy. "Your parents are wonderful. But I think I agree with them, it's late. We should go to sleep too." "That sounds like a plan." They walked inside and went there separate ways to get ready for bed. Calvin went back to the guest room and grabbed one of his grey muscle shirts and boxers to change into after he took a shower. He brushed his teeth and showered in the spare bathroom. As he was walking back to the guest room to go to sleep, he saw the light still on from under his bedroom door. He walked over to the door and stood outside it for a long while before he got the courage to knock and see how she was. "Mandy? Are you still awake?" Calvin asked a bit timidly. "Yeah, I'm still up. Why don't you come tuck me in?" He heard he laugh from the other side of the door and walked in. She was sitting on the bed wearing a big T-shirt and shorts. "Hey," he said as he took a seat next to her. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" "Anything, everything. Just so long as it's with you," Mandy said as she placed both hands on his arms and slightly pulled him closer to her. "So you want me to tuck you in?" Cal laughed and sat up slightly to pull the covers up, "come on, get under." He pulled the covers over her and sat back down. "Thank you Calvin." Mandy smiled. "Your welcome. Well, I better go to bed." Calvin started to get up, but Mandy grabbed his arm and said, "Wait." "What is it?" He asked, a little confused and sat back down. "Lie with me?" Mandy said quietly as more of a question. "Are you sure?" He was a little nervous, what could she mean? "I just want you to hold me while I sleep." It was like she was reading his thoughts. "Okay." He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, get under the covers, I don't want you to get cold." "Okay." Calvin's heart was racing as he climbed in under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him more. He held on tighter and tucked his head in at the nape of her neck. She sighed and started to drift off to sleep. "That's much better," were the last words she said. She closed her eyes. Calvin relaxed and with his last words before he drifted off to sleep said, "I love you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Calvin woke in the middle of the night. He was on his side facing where Mandy should have been laying on his arm, instead he just saw his arm stretched out as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes started to adjust to the dark and that's when he realized that Mandy wasn't gone, she was just sitting up. He was a little disturbed by her position. She was leaning forward with her arms crossed and on top of her propped up knees. She was just staring out into the darkness silently. Calvin reached his hand onto her back and started rubbing it as he said, "Mandy? What's wrong? Why are you awake?" "I.." Mandy started to speak, but seemed choked up. "I couldn't sleep." "Why not? Is there something wrong? Do you want me to get you something?" Calvin was wide wake now and sitting up next to her, still with his hand on her back. "No, I don't need anything. I just have a lot on my mind. Go back to sleep," she tried to turn him away. "What is it? It hurts to see you like this. I'll never be able to sleep knowing you're like this." "I'm fine, just go to sleep," She interrupted him. "Mandy, please, talk to me. I just want to help you, I love you, I can't.." She interrupted him again, "Do you?" "Do I what?" He was caught off guard and became confused. "Do you love me?" She finally looked at him with eyes that looked like they were on the brink of tears. He was hurt, the thought that she would even have to ask, especially after he just said it. "Yes, yes I love you. I would tell you every second if I didn't think it made you uncomfortable. Your the reason my heart beats. Everything I have ever done, and everything that I ever will do, has been and will be, for you. All the things that have happened in my life, I see all of them as a step that I took, measures that I took, to get to you. I have never felt things as when I'm with you. Not just love, but everything. I've never experienced life the same way since I met you, it all seems so much more important, and wonderful, just because your here." Cal's eyes were red, he knew that even he might cry. The look on her face was something he just couldn't understand. Half of it was telling him that she believed him and loved him, even without the words. The other half look like it was trying to fight everything that he said. Mandy turned to him and started grabbing at him, pulling his muscle shirt, trying to hold onto him for dear life. He put his hands on both of her arms and started rubbing them to comfort her in some way. He didn't know what to do, or what was going on. Mandy went into his arms, wrapping herself tightly around his neck. He squeezed her closer to him, as close as they could possible get. She started crying, then he started crying. It was like she was letting everything go and finally releasing so much pent up emotion and thought, and he was there for her, just like he wanted to be. "I'm scared," Mandy finally said, not showing any signs of letting go of him. Maybe in some part it was all easier to say in his arms, not to his face. "What are you scared of? Me?" He asked. He wanted so much to understand, to find a way to ease her pain, but he had to know more about it to fix it.  
  
"No, not of you...but of losing you..you mean so much to me...so much...and I just can't bear the thought of being without you..of you leaving me." She had so much stress in her voice, it was enough to make him insane with concern, but he needed to think clearly. "Mandy I would never leave you. Never. What makes you think that I would? I love you, your all that matters to me." He pulled her back a little bit and cradled her face in his hands. She didn't want to look into his face, and he didn't make her. It had to be solved though. "I just keep thinking about the concert, your last show that you have to do for Britney. I know you asked me to be there, but..I guess the part of me that doesn't want to admit that I love you wants me to think that you have some other reason for wanting me to be there. Like if I wasn't there, you would go be with her, and it's killing me to think of that happening, not just because you would be with her, but more because you wouldn't be with me." Mandy was wringing his shirt with her hands, she was still crying, and she couldn't seem to look up into his face. Cal was breathing hard. He was so shocked that she would think that he would ever leave her, and for Britney of all things. He couldn't seem to comprehend it. They were quiet for sometime while he tried to understand. He realized that she needed the reassurance he didn't need, his love for her was enough. "Mandy, listen to me," his hands still cradled her face as he began. "Yes, there is a reason for my wanting you to be there, but that isn't it. I want you to be there, because I want you to be with me, because every minute that I'm not with you I'm aching inside, your all I can think about. I want you to be there, because I love you, and that's all the reason I need. If you would have me, I'd go anywhere you ask. This is my one last obligation, though I don't want to do it, it's my responsibility, but when it's over, my only responsibility is to you, and only you. Mandy, your my focus, without you, I'm crazy, I'm all over the place. But having you next to me, or even in the same room as me, I can feel you. You bring a calm over me like no other. My true peace, is being given the permission to hold you in my arms. "Your warmth revives me. I was just getting by before you, doing shows, no real purpose or plans. Now, I spend my days loving you. Before tonight, I would just dream of you. When you asked me to hold you while you slept earlier, it was a miracle to me, just to be with you any day is a miracle to me. I would never leave you, I love you.." Cal stopped for a minute. She looked up at him, he wiped her tear streaked face with his thumbs. His eyes were watery now, thinking back to what she'd said, "And if I heard you correctly a minute ago, I think you said you love me too?" Calvin didn't need an answer, he felt it everyday, she showed him everyday that she loves him. He'd wasted so much time waiting for her to tell him, to confirm what he felt, but the look in her eyes at that very moment was all the confirmation he needed. He started to bring her face to his, he felt her pull him in and whispered against her lips, "I love you." Cal closed his lips on hers and kissed her liked he'd waited so long to do. They became entwined together as they kissed over and over again, relieving any doubt or fear that hid in the corners of their minds. His hands left her face and went to her arms, willing her so be near him. She grabbed a hold of him and complied, each one pulling tighter and tighter on the other. He was taken away, he'd waited so long, but he knew now that it was worth it. All those times they might have kissed could never compare to this. The feeling of her lips against his, all the love they shared merging in that moment, in that kiss. Mandy pulled him towards her, he could feel their kiss coursing deeper into his soul. They laid back on the bed, never letting go of the kiss, or each other. He was leaning over her slightly, even their legs became entangled as they continued one kiss that seemed like a hundred. Calvin finally broke the kiss, but stayed right where he was, his face not even an inch from hers. He looked deep into her eyes, those startlingly green eyes that sent tingles across his body. They were breathing so hard, so fast. Their lips were red and moist from kissing. He moved a little closer to graze her lips across hers ever so gently. He felt her slide her arms across his arms and back, bring them up to his neck. Mandy threaded his hair through her left hand and held onto the back of his neck with her right. Her heart swelled and she had to say it, to really say it, not hiding it in a jumble of words. He couldn't make out her face, but then she smiled. It wasn't a big smile, it was a small sensual smile that made his heart quicken again. He gulped hard over all that was happening, over all that he felt. "I love you." Mandy finally said it to him, and meant it deep with all her heart and soul. She pulled him by the neck and brought his lips crushing down onto hers. Calvin was lost in her kiss, her touch was like silk. But silk wasn't on his mind right now, he couldn't even think for that matter. All he could do was feel, feel their love, their kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. He held himself up from the bed by pushing on his forearms. Mandy moved her arms underneath his and began slowly rubbing his back. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper by the moment, neither one wanting it to end. They kissed with their whole self, every ounce of their being was shared in their kisses. She slid her hands under his muscle shirt and pulled him to her harder. She would run her fingers up and down his spine giving him chills. Cal could feel her hands on his back and relished in the feeling of her touch. He was lost to her, anything she wanted, anything she asked, he would do everything he could to make sure she got it. He pulled back to break off the kiss, but she wouldn't let him. The more he leaned away, the more she leaned into him, or the more she pulled him to her. He began whispering against her lips, he spoke softly, "Mandy..Mandy...I love you..Mandy.." He rolled over to his side and she came with him, pushing him to his back. She sat up a little to straddle him on the bed sitting on his abs. She ran her hands all across his chest. He knew she could feel his rapid heart beats and enormous breaths. He cupped her face again and pulled her up. "Ummm, I love you," he said it again. He said it a lot, he knew that, but he did it because each time he felt a wave of wonder wash over him, just for telling her what he felt so strong. She had that same smile on her face, it was a new smile to learn and add to his memory along with all her other smiles and looks that he had began to memorize. "I love you too." She leaned in again placing a delicate but passionate kiss on his lips. It lingered for a short while, nothing like the previous, but as more of a soothing way to end their night. She scooted down on him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they both went back to sleep as the happiest couple alive.  
  
They slept in that same position until morning, they needed their rest after their little midnight tryst. Mandy woke first and scratched his chest to wake him up. "Hey," she said softly as he started to open his eyes. Cal groggily said, "Hey." He instantly had a smile as he saw her face, remembering last night. "I love you," she said and began to lean in and give him a kiss. "I love you," he said just in time before they did kiss. It was definitely not as intense as the many before, but it had its own meaning of beginning a new day with a love stronger then the day before. She pulled back, looked at him and laughed. His hair was all disheveled, while hers remained beautiful in his eyes. She smudged his hair around even more and sat up, but didn't get off of him. Calvin grabbed her hands and stuck his fingers between hers. "Ummm, Mum's making breakfast, hehe, my favorite." "Smells good," she said with a smile, "what is it?" "Ummm, waffles with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and cinnamon toast." He answered her playfully. "That's your favorite?" Mandy asked, she wanted to make sure and know what to make him in the morning sometime. She crossed her arms and laid them on his chest. "Well," he cupped her face and slowly pulled her to his lips, "my favorite would have to be this.." He kissed her sweetly once. "Are you sure it isn't this..." She leaned in and kissed him even sweeter, with a little more fever, and tongue then he expected. He settled right into it and then answered her as they pulled apart. "That's the one." They stayed that way lost in each others eyes for awhile. She held onto him not wanting to let go. He knew things would be different between them now, but he also knew that it was a good different. He knew along time ago that she loved him, in everything she did with him, but to hear her actually say the words was a God sent. He was so in love with her, he knew he could live every day of his life loving her. "I think we better go get some of that breakfast," Mandy was the first one to break their trance. "Yeah," Cal said, not showing any signs of moving. "Aren't you going to get up?" Mandy asked teasingly. Calvin laughed and said, "Well...I would..but you see I've got this beautiful, sexy woman sitting on me..I know it sounds good but that breakfast is really calling me." Mandy had this look like she'd been caught in a lie, and had a small blush come over her being called, 'sexy' She started to get off of him, but he grabbed her for a quick kiss and rolled her over onto her back with him just above her. Mandy started laughing hysterically. Calvin gave her another quick kiss and then jumped off the bed. He started to go to the door, but Mandy stopped him. "Where are you going?" "Well, I do have to go get dressed sweetness, I can't stay in my boxers all day." Cal joked. Mandy started to crawl towards the end of the bed, which was facing the door. He walked towards her and they met at they end of the bed. She was on her knees at the end of the bed and he was standing in front of her. "Well they are very cute boxers," Mandy joked as she slipped her arms around his waist. Calvin wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned down to kiss her exuberantly. Her hand started sliding back up his muscle shirt as they continued kissing. He ran his fingers through her hair, forgetting all about breakfast and changing. She grabbed the hem of his muscle shirt and pulled up, taking it completely off of him. "What are you doing?" Cal asked, a little confused. "Helping you change," Mandy said matter-of-factly and continued kissing him. "But my clothes.." He trailed off, being interrupted by her lips. "Well this is your room, I'm sure you have clothes.." She kissed him hard one last time and pulled away, getting off the bed and going to his closet. She started looking at all his clothes, "I think I'm going to dress you today." Calvin laughed, "Whatever you say beautiful." Mandy found some dark blue jeans she wanted him to wear and a dark red button-up. "Do you have anymore of those grey muscle shirt?" "Lots, there in the draw right behind me," he leaned against his little dresser and set a hand on either side. He smiled, then turned around and pulled a shirt out. He started to put it on, but she walked over and grabbed the shirt out of his hands. "Who said you could put that on?" Mandy said playfully. "I thought you wanted me to?" Cal said, confused. "I said I wanted to dress you. Besides, I kinda like you without the shirt for now." Mandy said flirtatiously. Calvin blushed and started to feel kind of naked. Mandy just laughed at him and handed him the clothes. "Here, you can go get dressed, I will too." Calvin laughed taking his clothes and going to the guest room to get dressed. He went to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth. He sprayed some cologne and made every attempt to look good for her. He walked back to the bedroom and waited for her to finish, eager for the new day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Calvin was leaning against the wall when she opened up the door. She stepped out and he instantly got a smile. She was wearing short khaki shorts and a stripped button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves. She had her hair down and the most mischievous look he'd ever seen. "That mine," Cal said jokingly and looked at the shirt she was wearing. They walked the short distance across the hall and into each others arms. He wrapped his arms around her low and she put her hands on his chest and started to trace little circles. "Which one? Me or the shirt?" Mandy asked with a smile looking up at him.  
  
"Well can I have both?" He asked, pushing his forehead against hers. "No, one or the other." She shook her head. "Okay..then I pick..the shirt...I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Mandy faked a hurt look and tried to squirm out of his arms. He laughed and then pulled her back towards him. "You know I'll always pick you," he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck and slowly went up to her cheek, whispering against her skin. "Always..always and forever....your it for me...all I want...all I need.." She was loving his touch. She still couldn't believe all that was happening. She closed her eyes and listened to him. She moved her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She start playing with his hair as he kissed her gently, moving closer and closer to her lips. She was lightly pinned against the door. He was right beside her mouth and she turned towards him. He gently brushed her lips with his own and she pulled him in. They were sweet, loving kisses at first, but they became quicker and harder. They laid a hold of each other in his hall, kissing over and over. They were getting a little crazy, and they both knew it. They also knew that they needed to get it out of their system, it's not like they'd be able to kiss so intimately for the rest of the day. It was something private and special between them, not something they'd do in public. If they did, it wouldn't be very good for either of their careers as well. Cal kissed her one more time. It was a kiss that lingered, fuller expressing his love for her. He pulled back and gave her a sideways grin. "So..why are you wearing my shirt...oh I'm sorry...I meant your shirt?" Mandy laughed, "I didn't have anything I wanted to wear, and besides, this is soft and comfortable. I like it, especially because it smells like you." Cal gave her a look with a furrowed brow, "Smells like me? I you trying to say I stink?" Mandy laughed really hard and said, "No, no , no. You smell really good, see." She picked up the shirt she was wearing and smelled it, then put it on his nose to smell. "See? Don't you smell good?" "I thought that was you?" He joked. "I mean, you are the one wearing the shirt." "Well I may be wearing it, but it's your shirt." "I thought I had the person wearing the shirt, I'd rather have that then the shirt. To hell with the shirt if I can't have you." He looked right in her eyes and laid his forehead on hers. "Hmmm..I'm yours....but so is the shirt," she leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back slightly. "Ummm..well in that case..." The tone of his voice lowered, "you look good in my clothes." Calvin kissed her once, not wanting to get sucked in the moment, but no longer being able to resist the thought of her touch. He pressed his cheek against hers and noticeably exhaled. She grazed the back of his neck with her fingertips lightly, sending chills over his body. "I love it when you hold me," Mandy said giving him a little squeeze. "I love you, Mandy." Calvin whispered right in her ear. "I love you, Calvin." They pulled back and she traced his face with her fingertip. "We better go get some of that breakfast." "Yeah." They walked hand and hand down stair and joined his parents. He teased his mum about spoiling him with her great cooking. They only let go of one another's hands when they ate. They hugged Erin and Arthur before they left. Calvin wanted to show Mandy something, he said it was a surprise.  
  
They drove for quite some time, the area around them slowly fading away into trees and open land. Mandy was admiring everything and completely oblivious to how nervous Cal was becoming. He pulled into a dirt road and drove down a short distance to a closed gate. He parked the car and started to get out. He walked to her door and opened it for her, offering her his hand to get out. "Mandy, welcome to the Hollow." They walked to the gate that had the name, 'O'Reily' emblazoned upon it. He unlatched it and they walked into a lot hidden among the trees. The lot wasn't big, but beautiful. It was surrounded by trees that formed a canopy over it blocking the sun, not completely, but letting just enough in to set the atmosphere. He walked ahead of her and put his hands in his pockets. They both tried to take in their surroundings. It was his favorite place in the world, besides Mandy's arms. It had been so long since he'd been there that he'd almost forgotten what it meant to him. Besides being with Mandy, the only time he felt at peace was when he was here. That's why he wanted to share this with her. He wanted to share everything with her, and for the most part, he already did. He felt like he could tell her anything. He turned back to her and watched in awe as she seemed marveled by it all. He walked back to her and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay," she said and dragged her hands across his back as he walked past her. He walked back to the car and pulled a blanket out of the trunk. He saw that she has walked farther ahead as he came back. Cal laid out the blanket and walked back to her. He came up from behind her and put his hands on her hips. She smiled and grabbed his hands, wrapping them around with hers. He bent down and kissed her neck. "This has always been my secret little place. It was my Granda's, he named it the Hollow. It was always my getaway, somewhere I could go to just be cut off from everything that didn't matter. When him and my Granma decided to travel, he gave it to me, he knows how much it means to me. There's a little outlet to a small lake over there." Calvin swayed from side to side as he held her, "For the longest time, this has been the only thing that could calm me. I missed it so much since I've been gone, until..." "Until what?" Mandy turned around in his arms so she could face him. He looked down at her with the most emotion that she had ever known someone's eyes could hold and said, "Until I met you." Mandy looked up at him and thought that she might cry. She felt guilty for doubting him last night, for every having to ask him if he loved her. He told her everyday what he felt for her. He showed her a side of him that she knew many didn't see. Even this place was a part of him that no one disturbed, and her she was, standing in it. Calvin didn't know what is was, but she just leaned in and started kissing him all over again. I hadn't even been a day since their first kiss, but now it was like the flood gates had opened and they just couldn't keep themselves contained. He willingly kissed her back, lost in every second that their lips still touched. They made their way to blanket. Calvin was laying on his back, running his hands through Mandy's hair. She was sitting on top of him again, like they were before, but neither on the verge of sleep. She had her hands on his chest as they kissed, grabbing his muscle shirt, pulling at it. He put his hands back on her hips and rolled them over so he would be laying just above her. Calvin was propping himself up as they kissed. She had her hands around his neck at first. Then she slid them done the front of his shirt and under it. She grazed her hands along his skin and Calvin smiled. He realized that was beginning to become a reoccurring thing, her reaching under his shirt. "Why do you always put your hands under my shirt?" Cal asked in between kisses. "Does it bother you?" Mandy stopped kissing him and looked a little serious. "Mandy, why would you touching me ever bother me?" He looked are with a smile to try and ease her worries. "Well, you asked.." "Only because I wanted to know why you feel so compelled to do so. I mean, this is something you do often," Cal laughed, he wasn't really being too serious, he just wanted to know. He started rubbing his nose against hers. "Ummm, it gives me chills..good ones." "Well in the case.." Mandy went back to stroking his back as they started kissing again. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. There were times when Calvin tried to just not kiss her, but he couldn't. Even if he wouldn't kiss her first, she'd kiss him. Maybe it was just because they'd waited so long, or because they were so in love. They didn't really think about it. They were too..distracted.  
  
The spent the day rolling around and playing in the Hollow. They had so much fun just being two people in love. They knew soon they would have to go back to the busy world that is their careers, but for now, they had a week of care-free happiness. They had already decided that after his last performance for Britney, he was going to go back to Florida with Mandy. Her parents had invited him to stay with them for awhile. He would also get to meet Scott that way. They watched the sunset and headed back to Calvin's home with the windows down. Mandy tucked herself into the crook of his arm as they drove and stared off at the road ahead. It was a casual drive, and a quiet one at that, but it didn't matter. They just smiled. They ate when the got home and decided to turn in early for the night. Calvin got ready for bed and headed towards the guest room. He said good night to Mandy as he passed the door and went in to the other room. He got settled into the bed for the and put on some music in his portable cd player. He had been listening for awhile when Mandy walked in his room and closed the door. Calvin turned off the cd player and said, "Hey, do you need something?" Mandy smiled, "Yes..you." Cal put the cd player away and she walked over and sat neck to him on the bed. He smiled as he looked at her, big T-shirt and shorts, she looked adorable. "How come you didn't come into your room?" Mandy asked. "What are you talking about, I am in my room." Cal laughed. "I mean your real room, the one I'm staying in." She looked at him like he should have known, but she wasn't really smiling. "Oh..I didn't know you wanted me to." "Why wouldn't I want you to." "I don't know, I just didn't think. I'm sorry Mandy. Will you forgive me?" He gave Mandy the puppy dog face and made her laugh. He reach over to her and pulled her closer to him. "Well..only if you scoot over and let me under the covers." She teasingly answered. "Oh but of course." He turned to his side and lifted the covers up for her to get under. She snuggled up close to him as the spooned in bed. He started placing light kisses on her neck as they were getting comfortable. She grabbed his arms and held them as he held her. She caressed his arm with just a small touch of her fingers. "So..what were you listening to?" She adjusted her head on the pillow. "Oh, just some music." He nestled his face at her neck. "Well obviously it was music, but what cd? What band?" "Oh, I don't know if you know it." "Try me." "Don't worry about it, let's just go to sleep." "Why are you being so evasive?" "Why do you think I'm being evasive?" "Why aren't you answering the question?" "Why are you asking?" "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just look in your cd player." She made a mad dash to grab it before he could stop her, though he tried. He rolled over and hid his face in the pillow as he heard her open it up. He knew what she would find, but he didn't know what she'd say. Mandy looked at the cd and then turned to him. "You don't think I'd know it. Calvin Aiden O'Reily, this is my cd, literally." She turned to see his red face and knew right off that this wasn't the first time he'd listened to it. She was still being silly when she said, "look at me, Cal." He put down the pillow and looked at her. "Do you listen to my cd a lot?" "Ummm..." "Cal?" "Yes." "Which songs?" "All of them." Mandy laughed that bubbling happy laugh she got with him. "Oh." "What?" He was still a little embarrassed, but he had to know what she meant by that. "I think it's cute, that you like my singing. But why haven't you ever just asked me to sing for you in person?" She set down the cd player and rolled over into his chest. "I guess because I mean, doesn't everybody, I don't want to be one of those people who's always after Mandy Moore the singer, I mean, I know that's you, but I'm not in love with you for your voice. Don't get me wrong, I love your voice, I think it's incredible, but I think every single thing about you is incredible. I'm in love with you, just Mandy." Mandy smiled and kissed his lips gently. "If you ever want me to, I will sing for you." "Maybe some day I might ask you, but right now I'm still in awe that your in my arms, the love of my life." "I love you." Mandy curled up to him and started to fall asleep when something pulled her back. "Mandy, can I ask you something?" "Well you just did, but do you want to ask me something else," she teased.  
  
"Yeah.Why are you wearing my boxers?" Calvin's tone of was priceless. Mandy laughed. "Because they're yours, and because they're comfortable." "Well I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you look damn good in my clothes." They both laughed, and got comfortable as they went to sleep with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mandy woke the next morning and rolled over to kiss Calvin good morning, even through the morning breath. What she found was an empty bedside to turn to. She sat up quickly in bed as a rush of emotions passed through her. She was scared and confused. She started grabbing at the blanket to cover herself. A sound came from downstairs that instantly settled Mandy's nerves. She heard Calvin's mother, Erin, laughing and talking to Calvin's father, Arthur. She walked across the hall to Cal real room and grabbed a pair of baggy flannel pants from her bag and put them on over his boxers. She smiled at the memory of going through his draws the night before and finding the blue ones she wanted to wear. Mandy headed down the stairs and was immediately met with a smile and a hug from his parents. She scanned the room trying to find Cal, but he was no where to be seen. She started to sit at the table a little discouraged, but when she looked back up at Erin, she had to smile. "He's outside Mandy, when he's home he usually gets up early and swims twenty laps around the pool. He only just started, but it won't take him long to finish, he always was a good swimmer. Would you like some coffee or orange juice?" "Oh, some orange juice," she took the glass Erin poured for her and headed through the back doors with one last thank you. Mandy looked at the pool and watched Calvin glide through the water. He didn't see her as he made his laps. She watched him raise each arm alternately in a continued fluid motion. The morning was still young and dew hung in the air. She took a seat beside the pool and watch him finish.  
  
Calvin lifted his head out of the water to the most beautiful thing he knew existed, Mandy. She gave him that smile that always gave him chills. She winked at him and set her glass on the table as he push up off the edge of the pool to climb out. Water fell everywhere as he walked towards her and her irresistible smile. Calvin put his hands on the arm rests of the chair Mandy was sitting in and leaned down to be eye level with her. "Good morning." "Good morning. You know you scared me this morning, I don't like not waking up in your arms." Mandy started to slide her hands up his arms. It wasn't until she saw him walking to her that she'd realized how cold the bed was without him, and how much she missed him.. His touch had become the most soothing thing to her, and being without it, even for a short time, let her know that she'd never want to be without it, without him. Calvin moved his head closer to hers. He started to lean down to kiss her, but she turned away and lightly pushed him back. "Cal, your getting me all wet!" He still had his hands on the arm rests as she looked at him teasingly. "What, no good morning kiss?" He got back closer to her, leaning down for that kiss. Mandy turned away with a smile, so he leaned down and began kissing her neck. He felt like it had been so long since he'd touched her, and it was killing him that she wouldn't kiss him. But that doesn't mean he wasn't gonna try to get her to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up and into his arms as they wrapped around her body. Calvin kept kissing her neck and went lower down to her collarbone. He was still dripping water on Mandy, especially now that they were pressed against each other. Neither cared, they were both lost to each other, wanting more from the other. Calvin moved to stand up and Mandy wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her with him as he walked towards the pool. He kept kissing her the whole time and he pulled back quickly to say, "Take a breath." Mandy kissed him deeply as they fell into the pool in each others arms. The water rushed around their faces as they kissed. They never pulled their lips away from one another, completely enraptured. It felt like an eternity since they'd last kissed, and the water around them was exactly like the sigh of relief flooding over them. They floated back to the surface of the water. Mandy grabbed his face and leaned hers against his. They breathed heavily, not just from being underwater. Calvin pulled her closer to him as he was treading water. He moved them to the edge of the pool and pushed Mandy's back against the wall of the pool. He grazed his nose against hers and lightly touched her lips with his. Mandy threaded her fingers through his hair. She pulled his face to hers and they began kissing passionately, lost to each other. They kept kissing for what seemed like a long time. Finally, they pulled apart, but not far.  
  
"You got me all wet," Mandy whispered against Cal's mouth. "It wasn't me, it was the pool." Calvin laughed, then started to lift Mandy out of the pool, "here, I'll get you out." "No." Mandy stopped him quickly. "What?" "Well, I wanna stay with you." "Well I gotta take a shower sweetie." "Well can I take it with you?" Mandy was teasing. "Ummm...sure. But be warned, I'll still be wearing my swim suit if you do." Calvin started blushing uncontrollable and looked down. "Hey," Mandy said, pulling his face up by the chin, "I'm only playing, you don't have to be shy around me though." Calvin smiled, "I know, I'm just a little shy." "You weren't shy the other day when I took your shirt off." Mandy said matter-of-factly. "Yes I was, I just crossed my arms and hoped that it help." "Cal, you slept in the same bed as me that night, and you were still nervous?" "Immensely," he laughed. "Well maybe if you keeping sleeping with me, you'll loosen up around me more." "What do you mean?" Calvin was swallowing hard, a bit scared. "Instead of one of us showing up in the others room, you should just go to your room, your real room," Mandy laughed, but was serious, "and hold me at night. I've had the best sleep ever just lying in your arms. You make me feel so safe..so loved. It feels wonderful just being next to you." "You have no idea of the electricity you send through my body with a single touch. You calm me and excite me all at the same time." "So does that mean your gonna stay with me for now on?" Mandy asked, biting her lip. "Only if you kiss me once more," he leaned in closer to her. "Mmm, I think we can come to an arrangement." Mandy kissed Calvin sweetly once. "Well, we better get out of this pool." "Okay, I'll get out. But you have to promise, that you won't disappear out of bed like you did this morning anymore?" "I promise." Calvin lifted Mandy up and set her down outside the pool. He put his hands on the edge of the pull and pushed up and out like before. Mandy noticed how the water slid on this small patch of hair on his abdomen that pointed down. He reached down and hugged her, picking her up. Calvin ran to grab some towels quickly. He wrapped one around Mandy and started rubbing her arms to generate some warmth. He grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulders, then went back to getting Mandy dried off. They walked inside and went their separate ways to shower. When Mandy got out, she found Calvin in their room, laying on the bed in a shirt that was cut open on the sides and shorts. He was listening to his cd player, and she noticed that he had brought in his luggage bag from the guest room. His eyes were closed. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Mandy went to the closet and changed. He hadn't moved from his position on the bed. She settled down on the bed next to him. She gently took the headphones from his ears and instantly heard herself. She smiled at the thought. She couldn't believe that in the short time he'd missed her so much, he just had to listen to her cd to hear her voice. The song ended and the next one came on, 'From Loving You.' She pushed the button on the cd player to turn it off. She began singing him the song. Mandy knew he couldn't hear her since he was sleeping, but she also knew that he would never ask her to sing for him. Mandy nestled herself on his chest. Calvin woke and wrapped his arm around her. "Was that you singing to me?" Cal mumbled. "Yes, I'm sorry." "Don't be, it was beautiful. I love the song you picked." "Thank you." "Your welcome. I love you." Cal kissed her forehead. "I love you too." "Ummm, it started raining while you were in the shower. I think it still is." Calvin got up and moved the curtains on his big window. He went back to the bed and laid down. Mandy curled up on his chest again. They fell asleep that way, not because they were tired, but because they were content to be in one another arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

Calvin woke up and looked at the clock. It was after midnight, they had slept the day away. He figured his parents didn't want to disturb them and figured they must have needed their rest. Mandy was still asleep in his arms and he smiled. He wondered, does she know how happy I am just to have her here? Let alone in my arms? He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. He rolled her onto her side off of him. He sat up in bed and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He looked around the room and saw his guitar next to his bed on its stand where it always sat when he was home. He moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed it. It hadn't been too long since he'd played, but it felt long ago from that say with Mandy. He grinned at the thought, the memory. Everything was coursing through him when he played with her. He could feel the music like never before. He could feel her beyond the physical sense. She was in his soul. He knew that feeling would forever me etched across his memory. He laughed at himself. He just realized that was a line from one of his favorite songs by the Cult. He figured, that's a start. He began playing the song gently, not wanting to wake Mandy. It wasn't the same though. He couldn't focus, he kept worrying too much about his fingers, or which fret he was on, trying to remember the next part. He hadn't been playing long when he felt her hand across his back and then grip his shoulder. Mandy sat up and leaned against him, laying her head on the back of his neck. She waited a moment to let herself wake up. Then she noticed something was missing. He had stopped playing. She had thought it so wonderful to wake up to his playing. It was a way for her to know he was there, that he hadn't left her this time. "Hey," Mandy sat up a little more and kissed his shoulder, "you stopped." "Yeah," Cal responded with a melancholy tone. "What's wrong?" She was concerned. Not overly, but enough. "Oh nothing, I was just having some trouble. I can't seem to keep my train of thought. It only seems to have one track, and it doesn't want to play right now." He was just looking at his guitar as if trying to discern what he had done to upset it. "It's still raining." She had an idea, but she wanted to ease into it, she still needed to wake up some more. "Yes Ma'am." He playfully began. He didn't want to dwell on his music problems. Mandy was awake now, and every moment she's awake is a moment of heaven he could be experiencing. He set down the guitar back on its stand. He turned around on the bed and took her hands in his. She still had sleepy eyes, but they were beginning to brighten into that startling green that took his breath away every time. "How long did we sleep?" "Awhile, but I guess we were tired, maybe making up for all those hours we miss when we're working." "Hmmm, but I'm awake now." Mandy smiled. "I noticed." Calvin teased. "Do you want to know something else you should notice?" Mandy leaned in like she was going to kiss him. "What's that?" Cal got closer to her, butterflies growing by the moment. "Your it!" Mandy kissed him quick then jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Calvin got to the door quick enough to see a flash of her hair go around the corner. He followed the musical sound of her laughter down the halls. It was like honey potion that filled his ears. They went running through the dark empty halls of his home. Him a few steps behind her the whole way. Calvin ran into the living room. It was empty with no signs of Mandy, and too many exits to search. The sound of the rain was getting stronger. There wasn't any lightening or thunder. Just the rain. He heard it clear now then he had in his room and the halls. The smell was around him. It was rejuvenating and free. The most natural scent he knew next to the scent he could only describe as Mandy. He scanned the room quickly. His eyes stopped dead on the front door. It was wide open and for a split second, he saw a glimpse her face. He ran out the door without a thought of the water ahead. When the drops hit him, he stopped abruptly. The drops were cool to the touch, but warm with life. It was consuming. He was instantly sent back to the last time he had been caught in the rain. Childhood was something he took for granted. Now with a music career, minimal as it was, it was enough to make him miss the simple things in life. Calvin wondered how Mandy could bare such a thing. Her career was far more extraordinary then his, but she took it with a smile on her face, and a song in her heart. Or at least, that's what she told him once. He looked around and saw her just off a ways. He was taken a back. She was far enough out of reach, but close enough for him to watch her hair slowly soak by the rain. She was smiling hugely. Her laughter none stop. Cal smiled and went running after her. She let out a small scream and ran from him. He started thinking about all the love stories he'd seen. Most had a scene where the couple played in the rain. He laughed, just like the movies, he thought it to be one of the biggest jokes ever. In the movies, the guy always catches her. He quickened his pace to match the beat of his heart. Calvin came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into him. She laughed hysterically as she struggled to break free, but never letting go of his arms at the same time. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. Every time he held her she thought about it, about how safe and loved she felt there, nestled in his grasp. They settled down and Mandy said, "I think it's been ages since I played in the rain." "Same here, it's fun though, if I would have remembered, I do this more often." "Well then we'll just have to make each other a promise." "Yeah, a promise. We have to promise here and now, to never let each other forget to play in the rain." "I'll go for that." Mandy turned around with a jump. She stuck out her pinky finger, "Promise?" Calvin looped his pinky with hers, "Promise." They didn't let go for awhile, neither being able to shed the perma-smile they had been experiencing for about a month now. Calvin entwined their finger together and pulled her to him. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, he held her right next to him. Her left hand was holding his arm and he took her left hand and laid it on his chest. He moved his left hand to her back, rubbing it slightly with his thumb, and began to sway them from side to side. Calvin kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there. Mandy slightly pushed her forehead towards him when he kissed her. The rain fell on them and all around them, Their surroundings suspended in time. It was like a dream. "Calvin?" Mandy spoke. "Hmmm.." Cal only barely mumbled. "What are we doing?" She wasn't confused, just curious. It wouldn't have mattered what, just so long as she had a reason to be in his arms. She would be in his arms without a reason also, but she wanted to know what he was thinking. "Dancing." He spoke gently and surely. Mandy flipped. "No, no, no. I don't dance. I can't dance." She started to push away just barely. He wouldn't let her go. "What do you mean you can't dance?" He still had a soft tone, now a little teasing though. "I'm embarrassed." "Mandy, your a professional entertainer. You dance in front of millions of people on a regular basis. Are you saying that you will dance in front of all those people, but you won't dance with me?" "That's different. That's all choreographed." Mandy wouldn't look at him. She kept looking down shyly. "Mandy," Cal lifted her face to meet his eyes with his free hand, not wanting to let her go with the other. "This is choreographer. Just listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do. And the last thing you have to be embarrassed with is anything that involves me." Calvin leaned down and kissed her. It was brief but passionate. With that one kiss he sent away all her tension. Everything that she was holding back was released. They both marveled over their relationship. They were constantly having to save one another from their own misconceptions and fears. Neither pushed to hard on the other, but just enough to change everything for the better. They were truly each others better half. Ones inability could be countered by the others persistence and determination. Both relentless in their quest to make the other happy. They went inside and changed clothes again. Mandy dried off while Cal quickly changed into a grey muscle shirt and his shorts were replaced with grey boxers amazingly fast when Mandy turned her head once. He kept his back to her the whole time. No matter what she told him, it still caused a blush to rise from his chest to his face. Cal noticed it becoming a continued habit for her to wear his clothes, and only his clothes. He could hear her pull another button up shirt of his off the hanger. He was facing his dresser. Mandy walked over to the dresser with just the shirt on and slid in between him and the dresser, making every intentions to graze Cal. She opened the drawer and picked out a pair of red boxers. Mandy turned around to face Calvin. He was still standing there, frozen in place. She held up the boxers. "You should have worn these the other day when I dressed you." Cal saw the playfully look in her eyes, "I'll have to remember for the next time you dress me up in red." "You do know why I picked that red shirt don't you?" "Of course..." Calvin had a flirtatious smile on his face as he got a little more courage and stepped closer to her. "Because it's the same shirt I wore on our first date." "That's right!" Mandy was so excited that he had remembered. "But I know something you don't know." "What's that?" Calvin leaned in more and whispered in her ear, "That I was also wearing the matching boxers your holding in your hand that night." Mandy grabbed at his shirt. He was so adorable. She wanted him so bad right then. Calvin knew things were getting to that point. He backed away and sat down on his bed and picked up his guitar. Mandy turned around to hide the flush in her face. She put on the boxers. Feeling them on sent all kinds of thoughts shooting through her mind. Mandy was still in thought when she heard him play. He gently plucked the strings. The music was mellow, calm. Then she heard his voice. Mandy couldn't look at him. She continued facing the dresser the whole way through, never once looking at him. There distance was set physically, but they were closer then ever as he sang.  
  
If I could sing you a song, Of rivers and oceans, Ideas and notions, How would it go?  
  
Would I sing of a star, Of travels afar, The blue of the sea, All the things that could be.  
  
Would you see the beauty, When you hear every note, See the things I have seen, Would you know who I dote?  
  
You know I've seen clear water, The way it looks at sunrise, My gaze has never faltered, From the love seen in your eyes.  
  
So I'll sing what I know, And of the much is true, All I know that matters, Is everything brings me back, To you.  
  
Calvin stopped playing. He set down the guitar and looked up at Mandy. He didn't know how she would react. He didn't know how to react. He had written many songs before. He had even given Shane one or two to play with and see if Jonny Was. wanted to use them. Through all that, Calvin had never sung one of his songs for someone, not even once. All he could think was, she has to know I just wrote that on the spot, and for her. She wouldn't look at him. He stood up and walked the few feet to her. He was standing right behind her. Mandy was in disbelief. She didn't know whether to cry, or turn around and pin him to the bed. Calvin put his hands on her hips. Mandy leaned back into him. He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder. He moved up and kissed her neck. They didn't say a word. Mandy reached up from behind her and grabbed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He slid his hands to her front. They barely went up her shirt. He could feel her soft skin underneath his rough hands. Mandy made a slight inaudible noise. She turned around with his hands still touching her sides. She pulled him down to her lips. They kissed beyond anything they had before. He pulled back and kissed her neck again.  
  
Mandy grabbed the bottom of Cal's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Cal went back to kissing her like he had never stopped. His hands moved a little higher from her waist to her stomach and pulled her to him. Mandy started pushing Calvin backwards until they both landed on the bed, her on top of him. Calvin pulled back, "Mandy." "Don't talk Cal." Mandy stopped him with kisses. "I just...wanna...say..." Calvin tried to say in between breaths and kisses. "Hurry." Calvin pulled her up to look in her eyes. "I love you." Mandy started to kiss him again. Right before her lips closed on his she said, "I love you too." The kissed beyond life, beyond love. It went past the physical meaning of a kiss. It burned deep into their souls. They knew they would go anywhere for each other. Things were changing, they felt it. But they weren't scared of the changes. As long as they were together, it didn't matter. They changed together, grew together. They settled into bed that night with the comfort and belief that everything was right. 


	11. Chapter 11

Calvin woke with a smile, feeling the best he ever had. Instantly, he had an idea. He rolled over to look at Mandy. She was so beautiful. She slept so peacefully he thought. He looked at the hair that surround her face, a spectacular chestnut color. All he could think about was how crazy in love with her he was. Calvin was figuring all the finally details for the day when he saw Mandy's eyes open slowly. He saw the startling green that sent shocks through his body as she looked him in the eyes. She smiled a sweet sleepy smile as she began to wake up. "Hey," Mandy softly said. She blinked her eyes slowly. She moved and snuggled into his arms. "Hey," Cal said just as softly. He wrapped one arm around her and started rubbing little circles in her back. Just looking at her skin, he knew how soft it was, but that just wasn't enough. He had to touch her. "Mmm, that feels good." Mandy gave him a smile. "What were you doing up?" "Hmm, watching you sleep. Your beautiful." Calvin was breath taken. Mandy grabbed his necklace with his little silver cross and used it to bring his lips crushing onto hers. They became lost in the kiss, like they always tended to do. Mandy let go of his necklace and put both of her hands on his pecks. She started to grab his body and run her hands all over his chest. Cal's hands went up and down her back. He hadn't realized that he was pulling up her shirt until he was touching her skin. Her skin felt so soft. Mandy pulled back, "Mmm, we should get up." "Yeah, sooner we get up, sooner we can go." Calvin smiled, knowing quite well that he hadn't said what about their day they were going to start. "The sooner we can go where?" Mandy smiled at him hoping he would tell, but also knowing like a lot of things, that he would leave it to be a surprise. "The sooner we can go where we're going," Cal smiled. He jumped out of bed. Mandy quickly jumped after him and onto his back. He ran around the room with her, giving her a piggy-back ride. "Please tell?" Mandy whispered in his ear. She kissed his ear hoping to sweeten the deal and get him to reveal his secret. "Sweetie, I'll tell you anything and everything, but I would like this to be a surprise." Calvin pleaded with her asking for a bit of patience and understanding. He knew his parents had left for a few days. They would be back just in time to see him and Mandy off for the last concert. "Okay, but please don't keep me waiting too long," Mandy said as she climbed down off his back. "Calvin turned to face her and held her hands, "I promise I won't keep you waiting. I better go take a shower so that we can get going." "Good idea, I need to take a shower too," Mandy commented. I hope this works, she thought. "I'll be quick and if you can't wait." She interrupted him. "Actually, I was thinking it would be easier if we just took it together. We'll be done twice as fast, then we can leave." Mandy put his hands on her waist and leaned into him. She started scratching his back gently to try and coax him into it. "Are you sure?" Cal asked nervously. Mandy laid her head on his chest and snuggled up in his grasp. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." Calvin still had a tension in him, she could feel it. She lifted her head to look up at him. "Look at it this way, maybe it will help you to not be so nervous with me. You have no reason at all to be, but I know you are. It's okay, we'll work on it, and sooner or later, who knows how relaxed you'll be with me." Mandy bit her lip still wondering if he was going to fight it or concede. "You're right. How can you ever know how much I love you if I still keep something hidden from you. Especially if that thing is me." Cal leaned down to place a slow and delicate kiss on her lips. Mandy turned around and grabbed his hands at her sides. She pulled him, leading the way to the bathroom. Every step brought them closer to some new untouched and unspoken territory of their relationship. They were both anxious, that perfect mix of excitement and nerves. Mandy walked in and Cal closed the door behind them. She walked to the shower to start getting the water running. She felt the cool water on her hand. Even in it's smallest part, it was cleansing not only to the skin, but the soul. "What kind of temperature do you like the water at?" Mandy had her back to him as she started getting it ready. "I usually take a hot shower, but I'm thinking that I'm gonna need a cold one." Calvin laughed at his off-hand joke. He knew this humor was a poor cover up for what he was feeling. "I think we'll try for medium then, it may very well be hot enough with you in there anyway," Mandy retorted to his joke. She turned around to him. It had come down to the part that was on both of their minds. They had gotten there so quickly it felt as though it had jumped up and went 'boo.' Mandy, still wearing only his clothes, laughed. She walked over to him and put her hands on his back. She laid her had between his shoulder blades. "Why are we so nervous about this?" Mandy had that smile on her face that always made Cal go weak. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He knew her well enough to know it was there along with the question. "Because it's the first time that we would see each other." Cal trailed off, shy of saying it. ".naked," Mandy filled in for him. Calvin just nodded. "Maybe I could help you with the uneasiness of undressing in front of me."  
  
Calvin turned around to face her. He held onto both of her upper arms. Mandy started tracing his abs with her finger giving him twice the chills already moving across his body. "How do you plan to accomplish that?" "Like this." Mandy slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. She stretched the elastic, pushed them off of him, and they fell to the floor. Calvin had no time to react. Before he could she grabbed his neck with both hands, pulled him down to her, and began kissing him passionately. This thoroughly distracted any thoughts he might have had as he pulled him into a full bodied embrace. Mandy pulled away leaving them both breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" She asked. Calvin nodded, "Perfectly, just feeling a little exposed." Mandy let out a slight laugh, "Don't worry, I'll be joining you in a second." "Want me to help you?" Calvin asked, gathering his composure and gaining some courage. "That would be great." Calvin grabbed her hand and twirled her around so that her back was against his front. He reached to the front of her and started unbuttoning her shirt. He brought his mouth to her ear and said, "I love you." He kissed her ear and her neck as he slowly finished undoing her shirt. He brought his hands to her shoulders. He lightly grabbed the collar of the shirt to pull it slowly off. As each bit of skin was exposed he kissed it gently. His lips grazed her spine all the way down with kisses, comments of love, and reciting her name. Mandy's shirt soon joined Calvin's boxers on the floor. He was squatting down with his fingertips caressing her legs and his lips on her back. Her skin felt like silk. He relished being able to be with her as much as he loved her. Mandy closed her eyes through all of it. She was frozen into place. She knew only his touch as they continued down their path of no return. The yearning for him to be with her was growing and growing. With every meeting of there lips and every feeling of his touch she wanted him more. Her love for him ran so deep she knew it could only be match by his love for her. A part of her always knew that it was still so new, they were still young. To love someone so much so soon scared her at times. But when she looked into his eyes and saw everything that he felt. It didn't matter that he told her every chance he got, she could see it, and feel it. Every time he held her and she thought of these things, all her worries went away. She knew only this, only love. Calvin slid his hand up her legs and stopped at the hem of the boxers she wore. Those very special boxers from their first date. He lightly pinched the edge of them. He pulled them down to fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He ran his hands back up her body as he stood up behind her. His hands stopped at her waist and held on gently. He kissed her shoulder softly again, pulling her back into him. His hands wrapped around her stomach and hers laid on top of his. He kept kissing her shoulders and neck as they stepped together towards the already running shower. He kissed her cheek right before she stepped in and he followed her. The water hit them sending a wave of relief along with it. Calvin stood under the shower head with his back to Mandy. He raised his face to the onrush of water and let it soak his hair. Mandy watched Calvin as he did this. She watched him push his hands against the wall and lean under the water. She followed the water with her eyes as it slid across his neck and follow a narrow path down the middle of his back. She saw his muscular back shift under his skin when he moved his arms and rubbed his head. Calvin could feel her eyes on him. He turned around to face her with the water falling all around him. He did a finger gesture for her to come to him and she obliged. He took her in a close embrace. They could feel each other so closely over every inch of their bodies. Mandy grabbed the sides of his broad shoulders with their arms entwined as they were, while his hands cupped her shoulders from behind. Mandy lifted her chin, giving him more access to her neck when he leaned down to kiss her there. She let out a small moan feeling his touch and closed her eyes.  
  
Calvin stopped and whispered in her ear, "You can't take a shower if your standing away from the water." Calvin turned her around and slowly backed her into the stream of flowing water. Mandy leaned her head back to soak her long hair. Calvin used the opportunity to lift her up more. She wrapped her legs around his as he pulled her more into his arms. He began placing delicate but sensual kisses in the middle of her chest. Mandy pulled up quickly. The water rushed between them and onto Calvin's still bent down head. She let go of his back. She started running her fingers all through his wet hair, pulling him more to her at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the cool tiled wall of the shower stall. His hands moved along her body. They finally stopping at the bend in her knees, pulling her to him as much as possible by the second. Calvin had no idea of the things he was doing to Mandy. The growing need to feel him deeper was going out of control. The more they progressed like this, the stronger it became. All she could think about was the immense need she was having to feel him inside her, to feel him were she'd never felt anyone before. She wanted him more then anything. She craved to be with him like no other. She was so completely in love with him. She wanted to show him just how much. The intensity of it all was unbelievable. Both wanting something they had never brought up before. They hadn't exactly talked things out because either they were both nervous, or just felt that if something was going to happen, it would. They were breathing hard enough to hear, heavy and deep. Their thoughts ran rampant. Calvin and Mandy started kissing quickly over and over again. Each kiss becoming harder and more desperate by the second. The flood gates had been lifted and there was no turning back. They knew what they wanted. The last step was to let the other know it was the same thing. Mandy pushed open the sliding door to the shower stall, never removing her lips from Calvin's. They let go and climbed out. They hadn't returned to each others grasp as Calvin followed Mandy down the hall and to his room. That look remained in their eyes, the one that confirmed both their desires. When they reached the room they could hold back no longer. The smiles on their faces grew as Calvin tackled Mandy to the bed. He heard that bubbling laughter come from her and grinned. They started kissing again with the same fever as before. Mandy's hands grabbed roughly at Cal's back as they went up and down across it. His hands went everywhere as he kissed her anywhere he could. He pulled the blankets on the bed down just enough to crawl under. Mandy laid back on the pillow. They slowed just a bit and relaxed into each other. They pulled back to look into each others eyes. Then they whispered softly to each other. "Mandy...I love you." "I love you, Calvin." "More then life itself." Calvin kissed her once lightly. "Calvin." Mandy looked back into his eyes. He didn't say a word, just stared back with all the love he had in his body. "Make love to me." 


	12. Author Note

Author's Note: You'll have to forgive the appearance of the story. I typed it properly, however when it transferred to Fan-Fiction.Net it came out wrong. 


End file.
